Split Personality
by Hikari372
Summary: Rin was a transfer student, and accepted to join a gang. Len, a kind and friendly boy that troubled with his other personality, was the leader of the gang. Could Rin stand in the gang? Will Len able to control his other personality? -discontinued- -will be re-written-
1. Chapter 1: The starter

**It is my first story that I write! I know I have a bad grammar. But I promise to keep improve!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Breaking News.<em>

_A group of gang had been arrested by police yesterday at 10.00 p.m. when they were bullying a girl near an alley. Thanks to a witness that reported this action to police, the gang were caught. People around this district are recommended to be careful since there are many of them that haven't been caught. _

_And the next news i-.."_

"Wow, what a nice sight. You must be careful also, Len. Since you're a sho-" A blond side-ponytail with amber eyes girl warned her little brother.

"Try to finish that sentence and I swear I'm really going to broke your phone, Neru-nee" He said while glaring to my phone-addict sister who slacks on sofa

"Aw man.. I'm only joking. You're really no fun at all. Anyway, just be careful. I don't want my lovely Akaito get caught by police, okay? And-"

"Okay, okay. I need to go to school now, save it later. And bye" A blonde short-ponytail with cerulean eyes boy left his home.

His name is Len Akita while his sister's name is Neru Akita. As you can see, Neru was in relationship with Akaito. Len was a first-year student of Crypton High School.

He thought he was a normal student with normal daily activities. But how can a leader of a gang is normal? Even though he didn't really care about gang activity, he cared his friends… or more appropriately member.

Their gang called VanaN'Ice. And its activity was as weird as its name. Different with another gang who seek for strength and glory, they were more passive. They would only bite if you bite them first.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crypton High School<strong>_

He entered the classroom. Some of the student glared at him as they looked someone who wasn't supposed in here.

Without notice, some shadow was approaching Len.

"Yo! Len! Any good news from yesterday?" A blue-haired guy named Kaito bumped him. He was Len's right-hand man and a senior, but he never called him Senpai because he said he didn't want him to.

"Ah, there is. It was on news just now. And they seemed very pissed off, sure it was nice to start my day~" Len replied.

"Yeah, loser faces. Too bad I forgot to take a photo of them yesterday" Kaito complained.

"Keep it, Kaito. Who knows we will see another scene of that again" Len suggested.

"All right!" They laughed together.

"But I hope you find her again, Len~" Kaito teased.

_Flash back_

"_Akaito.. I always curious how could you date Neru-nee. She's the only sister that told her little brother to buy groceries at LATE NIGHT. Is she crazy?" Len complained._

"_Well, maybe she forgot to buy it after school and remembered just now. I'll help you with your groceries, so forgive her already, okay?" A red-haired guy named Akaito, helped Len bring his bag of groceries. He and Kaito are twins. Almost identical, but different color._

"_Thanks to your Aneki also we can see how beautiful the night sky!" said Kaito cheerfully. He looked like a 5 years-old kid._

"_Still, it's very cold. Let's hurry go home. I don-" Len stopped in the middle when they saw three guys surrounding a girl near an alley._

_The trio seemed to asking the girl money, but the girl didn't respond anything to them. They became angry and began to kick the girl._

"_Please.. stop.. I don't… want to.. fight…. Please…" she said while being kicked_

"_This was going to be troublesome" Len said in his mind._

"_Kaito, bring these bags for me" Len passed him his bags._

"_Are you going to fight?"Kaito asked._

"_Fool. Do you want to go to hospital that much? I'm going to call police" He picked up his phone from his pocket and dialed 911_

"_How about us?" Kaito and Akaito said together_

"_It's up to you whether you want to be a figurant or try to stop them. But I tell you, don't get into fight"_

"_Figurant thing doesn't suit me. So I'm going to the alternative" said Kaito_

_Kaito and Akaito came to them and the trio tried to punch them. Akaito blocked it with a bag, a bag of egg to be precisely. And thank for the punch, the eggs inside was cracked and mixed together so well..._

"_Before I get killed from Neru-nee, I'll kill you Akaito" Len cursed him._

_Not too long after that police showed up and caught them. They looked surprised and tried to get away. But it was no use._

"_Um... thank you for helping me"_

_The girl bowed to them. The girl was a blond shoulder-length with a big bow on her head. She has cerulean eyes that similar to Len._

_When she smiled a little, Len blushed. Kaito and Akaito seemed to notice this._

"_I've got to go now. Thank you again" she began to walk away and disappeared in darkness_

"_Uhm... uhm... look like someone here has fallen in love" Kaito and Akaito said together and smirked._

"_What? Who?" Len asked_

"_Come on. Admit it Len. You can lie with your mouth but you can't hide your blush" Kaito teased._

"_Too bad. You should at least asked her name, Len!" Akaito said._

"_Okay, I admit she's kinda cute. But I don't think I fall that easily" Len said._

"_Let's just see about that, Len~" Kaito said. After that they walked home. And as they walked, Len thought hard to explained Neru-nee about the egg before he got killed._

_Flashback end_

"So you encountered a nice event huh… WHY NO ONE INFORMED ME?" protested Gakupo, eggplant-freak purple-longhaired guy

"Easy. We didn't want to get caught by police because of a pedophile joining us" said them unison.

"How cruel… I wonder do I still a part of VanaN'Ice or not…" Gakupo began to weep in a corner.

"By the way, I heard a transfer student will enter to your class and it's a girl" said Akaito, ignoring Gakupo.

"Really? Let's have her in our gang! We need a girl besides that phone-freak!" exclaimed Kaito

Kaito and Gakupo began to look at Len.

"Well. If she's fun I will ask her about it" Len said.

"Yay~" They exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>The bell rang. Kaito, Akaito and Gakupo began to head back to their classes.<p>

Homeroom teacher began to enter the class.

"Ah.. all right class. We have a transfer student from Utau High School. You may come in now" The teacher said.

"Ah thank you…" A girl from outside said.

The door slided open and revealed a blond girl with big bow on top of her head…

"I'm Rin Kagamine, Nice to meet you all"

.

.

"_Let's just see about that, Len~"_


	2. Chapter 2: The welcome party

**Thank you for your reviews! They really inspire me to write more! and I make it a little longer now. **

**I make it in third person P.O.V. now.  
><strong>

**Enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Was she the girl from yesterday?<em> Len thought.

"Okay Kagamine-san, please sit next to Akita-kun. Akita-kun, raise your hand". Len raised his right-hand.

Rin walked to her seat. Her classmates were glared at her with disbelieving.

"Uhum… Now, let's start our lesson" the teacher said as he cleared his throat.

And after a while…

"…so your name is Akita, right? What's your first name?" Rin asked

"Uh… Len" he answered nervously.

"Do you mind if I call you Len-kun?" Rin asked again.

"Sure. In exchange, could I call you Rin-san?" he answered.

"It's a deal!" she answered happily.

And the bell of first break rang.

As Len ready to leave his seat, Rin said "Um… Len-kun! Since I'm new at this school, mind to taking me touring the school?"

"I don't mind. After all, I don't have anything to do actually" he answered

"Thanks a lot, Len-kun!" she said.

"Now let us start from cafeteria, It's on the first floor. That building is gymnasium. The building next to it is Science Laboratory. It has 3 floors, from up to down: Physics, Biology, Chemistry. Across Science Laboratory is old library. It was moved to second floor of main building due to some accident" he informed as they walked.

"What accident?" she asked.

He became pale. "There was a male student who was feared with student. At there, he accidentally met a gang of students who invited him to their gang because he heard this student good at fight. The student rejected them and they began hit him. The battle was hard to stop. The property was broken badly. Good thing, He didn't expelled from school" He explained

"Oh, I see" she replied.

Soon, the bell rang.

"Let's head back to the classroom" he said

"Okay. And thank you for accompanying me" she said and bowed to him.

"No problem"

* * *

><p>Next period was Mathematics. It was so boring and the class was so quiet. Rin giggled as Len slept in the class. She didn't want to wake him up.<p>

Few minutes before the bell ring. The teacher noticed Len and threw a piece of chalk to him. Len woke up and soon the bell rang.

"Shit. I was found out at the last minute…" he growled. The girl beside him giggled.

* * *

><p>Next period was English. This was nice lesson because the teacher allows them to do anything as long as they don't make too much noise. But it was different rule to Len. He could give a pile of homework to him just because he don't pay attention to his lesson.<p>

After English, it was lunch break.

"Rin-san, would you like to join my friends having lunch?" he asked.

"Would it be okay to your friends?" she asked him back

"It would be totally okay to them. I swear" he replied

"Okay then" she smiled.

They began to walk to the rooftop.

"The weather is nice" she said as she looked up to the sky.

"Looked like they're here already" he said.

There was a crowd which noticed them.

"Yo Len, come here come here" Gakupo said.

"Whoa, looks like we have a new member here" Kaito exclaimed.

"May we know your name, miss?" Akaito answered sweetly.

"Whoa, don't ever do that in front of that phone-freak or you'll see the other world, Akaito" Kaito whispered quite aloud. The crowd giggled together.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. I'm in the same class with Len. Please take care of me." Rin introduced herself

"So, you're the rumored transfer student? So cute! And, my name is Miku Hatsune. I'm in 2-1. And please don't use senpai thing to us~" a teal-haired twin-ponytail girl exclaimed happily.

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune. I'm in 3-2. I'm Miku's cousin. If you have problem, just give me a leek and I definitely help you!" a teal-haired guy introduced

"I'm Akaito. The twins of BaKaito and of course I'm cleverer than him. I'm in 3-3. Nice to meet you" Akaito said with smile

"He is also in relationship with phone-freak, Neru Akita, who is a student at other school. By the way, my name is Kaito NOT BaKaito. And he's NOT cleverer than me. I'm in 3-3 also. Remember that" Kaito said.

"Akita? Then… she's related to you?" Rin asked Len.

"Yeah, she's my older sister. She's very evil and I always hope she's not my sister" Len joked. They giggled together except one person

"I think you all forget someone here…" Gakupo said

"Really? I wonder who is that~?" Miku joked happily. Gakupo sulked in a corner. "Wait, I'm joking about that!"

"Sessha's name is Gakupo Kamui de gozaimasu. Sessha like eggplant very much. If sochi give sessha eggplant, sessha will protect sochi wit-" Gakupo said proudly

"Stop that, samurai-freak!" Mikuo and Len said together

By the way these are the vocabulary:  
>Sessha = I<br>De gozaimasu = 'samurai-ish version of desu'  
>Sochi = you<p>

"And then. Will you join VanaN'Ice?" Kaito asked

"VanaN'Ice? What's that?" Rin asked

Kaito prepared a stage and a picture. "Uhm… Okay. Long time ago, The Awesome Kaito and Fool Akaito met Shota Len…" Kaito said.

"I'm NOT shota!" Len protested. But Kaito ignored him.

"It took no time to make us get along. And one day, The Awesome Kaito suggested an idea 'Because we always do things together. It makes us looks like in a gang. How about we make the real one?'

'Nice idea' Gakupo said out from nowhere.

'And the leader is of course Len!'Akaito exclaimed.

'Wait, what do you say abou-' Len was about protested.

'Great! Let's think about its name now… how about White Prince Kaito?' The Awesome Kaito suggested.

'It's the worst idea you ever give' Gakupo complained

'Yo, you all looked have fun' Mikuo joined.

'Since Len likes banana and I like ice cream, how about VanaN'Ice?' Akaito suggested.

'Hee? But I think White Prince Kaito is better~' The Awesome Kaito complained

'It's decided then~' Len, Mikuo and Gakupo exclaimed.

'Hey… please hear my complaint…' The Awesome Kaito protested.

And that was our history~" Kaito continued happily. Immediately, he got many kicks from the other members

"What the hell with 'The Awesome Kaito' things?" Akaito, Len, Gakupo and Mikuo exclaimed at the same time

"By the way, I'm also a new member. I joined before you came, Rin" explained Miku

"So, this is the gang which conquers territories and fights with other gangs?" Rin asked.

"Wrong guessed. VanaN'Ice is a gang, but different with the others. We only want to keep our peace. Who likes to be hurt? Enjoy our lives definitely better" Len answered.

"Is that so? Then, I will join you then~" Rin said

"Great! 2 members, and girls! Let's throw a party!" Gakupo suggested

"Then it would be at Len's place after school!" Kaito and Akaito said unison

"It would be great!" Miku, Mikuo and Rin exclaimed

"Geez… Why it is always at my place?" Len murmured. The bell rang. _Ring ring ring_

"…" … Awkward silence…

"WHAT? The bell rang already? I haven't taken a bite of my lunch!" Mikuo shouted.

"Don't worry, Kuo-kun. It's better like that. So we can make sure to full our stomach at Len's place after school." Miku reminded.

"At least eat these breads or you'll starve to death before the party" Gakupo said as he open his bag.

They began to walk back to their classroom with bread hanging in their mouth. Len typed messages to inform her sister about the party.

* * *

><p>Next period in Rin's classroom is History. It was a boring subject for every student at that class. It was a self-study since the teacher didn't come. Bless for students. School time ended.<p>

"At last… It's time to go home. I'm really sleepy…" Len said exhaustedly

"Yeah, but don't forget about the party or they'll come to you" Rin giggled. "So, where's your house?"

"From north gate, turn right, cross the intersection. Then you'll see a mini market, turn left there and go straight until you see blue-roof house" He guided.

"…I'm not sure I can go there without lost." she said.

"Who said you going there alone? You'll come with me" he said as he got up and grabbed her hand. They went to north gate and walked to his home. Soon, they arrived at blue-roof house. Len searched for a key at his pocket and opened the door.

"Len-shotaaaa~" a girl called and hugged Len.

"Stop it, Neru-nee!" Len yelled as he tried to get away from his sister's bear hug.

"Aw, Come on. Let me unleashed my happiness. I'm not the only girl in gang now~" Neru said happily. She noticed the girl beside Len. "Oh, I'm sorry. It must be a surprise for you" Neru apologized. "I'm Neru Akita, older sister of Shota Len~" Neru introduced.

"I'm Rin Kagamine. A new transfer student and also new member of VanaN'Ice" Rin said.

"Geez… Neru-nee. For God, I've told you thousands times don't call me Shota!" Len said angrily.

"Oh my, what a nice girl you have Len. You're so cute! Like me!" Neru exclaimed, ignored Len. She hugged, and patted Rin with enthusiasm. Rin shocked and petrified. She didn't used to her welcome hug.

"Sorry about my sister. She is always like that…" Len apologized.

"No problem" Rin answered.

"Oh no. It's already this late. I'll prepare the food first. Everyone must be hungry" Neru said.

"Yeah. And we skipped lunch too" Len said.

"It's not good for your stomach, you know. Okay, I'll make them eat the food until they're vomit!" Neru exclaimed with spirit and went to kitchen. The other blonds can only sweat-dropped. Suddenly someone smashed the door.

"Yo, Len! We come to looking for food~" Mikuo greeted. A crowd of people entered.

"What have just you done to my door? And if you're looking for food, wait for it." Len said as he glared him.

"What? My emergency ice creams are limited, you know…" Kaito grumbled.

"Eat some snacks there" Len said as he pointed a basket. He grabbed a magazine and read it as he munched some banana. Rin and Miku were chatting on the couch as quadruplet Kaito-Mikuo-Gakupo-Akaito ate the cake and snacks.

Suddenly, there's a scream and sounds of something broken at the kitchen.

"Neru-nee!" Len shouted as he was going to enter the kitchen. The others followed.

"DON'T enter, Len! I'm okay…" Neru yelled.

"Leave it to me" Akaito said to Len and entered the kitchen. As the door opened, Len saw some red stain in floor. His eyes widened and his breath became irregular.

"Are you okay, Len?" Rin asked, confused with his sudden reaction. The others looked at Len and Miku shivered.

"Calm him down! I'll get a wet towel" Kaito ordered. Len sat at the couch with a wet towel on his head. He calmed down. The door opened revealed a blond with bandage in her arms and a red-hair man behind her.

"I'm sorry about it just now. And, are you okay Len?" Neru asked worriedly. Len nodded. "Look like we won't have desserts. But don't worry about it, let's fill your stomach now!" Neru exclaimed, smiled and tried to forget the accident.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the others except Rin and Len. Rin keep stared at him. They went to dining room and saw a huge number of foods. The quadruplet didn't waste their time. They pick the plates and fill it with many kinds of food.

Even though there was an accident, the party was still going successful. They enjoyed it very much. Some of them vomited because ate too much. And they thanked Neru for her food.

"Ah, it's time for me to leave now." Rin said as she looked at the clock.

"Want me to walk you home?" Len offered. The other boys giggled.

"It's okay. My house actually not far from here" Rin refused.

"Make sure you won't bump another guys like yesterday" Len reminded her. Rin nodded and waved her hand as a sign of goodbye and walked away.

"She's very nice girl. You're so lucky, Len" Kaito teased him. Len blush a little.

"I've told you I didn't fall for her!" Len yelled.

"Who said you fall to her? I mean she as a new member, you know~" Kaito smirked. Len blushed again.

"I told you I DON'T!" Len yelled and walked away.

"Geez... what a tsundere..." Kaito sighed.

"You're so noisy…" Mikuo said as he read a magazine Len read before. Miku looked up to the moon. "Don't worry about him, Miku"

"Excuse me? Who worried about that sick person? I'm worried about Rin. Rin is very kind, helpful, care, and the most important, cute! I begin to worry she walks home alone" Miku said worriedly. "I hope she won't meet any bad luck in her way…" Miku prayed.

The blond girl who walked herself home stopped at her way. She looked up to the full moon which was shining brightly.

"Look like Len has _that_… It's going to be troublesome…" She sighed and looked down. "But, it will be interesting~" she grinned a little. She continued walk home whistling.

* * *

><p><strong>Look like I'm addicted writing! Can't stop writing... But I'll end it here.<strong>

**Sorry for typos and grammatically mistake. Thank you for your reading.**

**And don't forget to review. I need it for improvement!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: When 'He' showed up Part 1

**Hiya! Happy Easter Day for those who celebrate it~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A little boy was bullied by a group of gang. They kept hitting him without mercy while their leader laughed at him.<em>

"_Apo…logize… to… my… mo…m" The boy managed to say it while he resisted their attacks._

"_Why I should apologize to that unlucky slut? Should I tell you who I am, boy?" the leader asked and approached the boy._

"_I'm the king of Evil Terror! Now bow to me!" he said, kicked his head. He, who got kicked, growled, not accepting his words._

_An image suddenly appeared to his mind. A long blonde hair woman lied on a hospital bed. Her left hand stroked his right cheek._

"_Len… don't cry anymore… Mom... loves when Len smiles… It's very cute…" she said with calm and weak voice. _

"_Mom… sob… sob…" Younger Len could only cry._

"_Please promise me… don't stop smiling… Even I'm not there anymore… Okay?" she asked, and smiled with her remaining strength. He nodded. _

"_Thank…. You…" _

_That was the last things he heard… from his beloved mother._

_Angry overwhelmed him and he can't control it. His mind kept repeating the same word._

"_I won't forgive them… absolutely… ABSOLUTELY!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shota Shota <strong>__** Burning Night~**__  
><em>Immediately he woke up from his dream and met a nightmare. He stopped his alarm in his phone and changed its ring-tone.

"It must be Kaito and Mikuo's prank. I let my guard down yesterday" he groaned. Then he stared for a while and remembered again his dream.

"Again… that dream… huh…" he whispered quietly.

He looked to a clock. It showed 5 a.m. He prepared himself for his school. After that, he went to kitchen.

"Ara, Len. How unusual you wake up this early" Neru said as she made their breakfast and

"Anything happened?" she asked.

"No… Nothing" Len replied. "I need to go early today… and a little hunger…?" He regretted to say it immediately because it sounded like a dumb question. His sister chuckled.

"Wait a minute okay~" she said.

He nodded, went to dining room and sat on a chair. Their house didn't small at all, and didn't big also.

After having their breakfast, they went to school together.

"It's been a while we go together. Since you always overslept" She smiled to him.

"It is not like I want to… I just can't stand with sleepiness" he said, tried to look away.

That was not the truth. He didn't want to meet his classmates that scared with him. So, he always entered the class when the bell was about ring.

"Hum… Okay then. It looks like we parted here. Make sure you won't lose your way" his sister reminded.

"I'm an adult already you know…" he said. She giggled.

"Bye then, Len. Have fun at school….. SHOTA!" she shouted, especially the 'shota' part purposely.

She ran to her school. Len's shota-radar immediately detected the 'shota' word.

"WHO'S SHOTA!" he yelled.

But she didn't hear him. He sighed and continued walked.

* * *

><p>As he walked, he noticed Rin. She was crossing a road, when a truck coming to her with medium-high speed. The driver sang happily in his truck which made him notice Rin quite slow.<p>

"Rin!" Len, without a second thought, pushed Rin to the side of road. He himself almost got hit.

"Are you okay, Rin?" he asked.

" Yeah. I'm alright… only a little scratch on my leg" she replied. Len noticed blood flowed on her legs and immediately looked away. Rin looked at him confusedly.

"Don't tell me you have Hemophobia…" Rin guessed and looked for bandage and water in her bag.

"Is it wrong to have a phobia? And can you walk with your leg?" Len asked as he tried to calm himself. Rin washed her leg and bandaged it quite perfect and quickly.

"No. And yes, a big scratch won't make any problem to me" she said and stood up. "See?" she tried to walk a bit.

"Looks like you are very experienced in getting hurt. Preparing those things" Len quite amazed with her skill to heal herself.

"It's like preparing an umbrella before it rains"

"Since you're here, let's go to school together, Len~" she invited.

"Uh… Sure. Who knows you'll got tripped and can't walk anymore" he said and walked

"As if. I'm strong. This kind of scratch isn't anything to me~" Rin followed him.

Soon, they reached school's gate.

"You go to class first, Rin" Len ordered.

"What would you do, Len?" Rin asked.

"I'll go to principal room. Having some business" Len answered.

"Uh… Okay, then…" She nodded.

"I'm going first" She walked away.

* * *

><p>Rin sat at her seat with a crowd of people around her. She quite surprise because of their change of attitude.<p>

"Kagamine-san, you're so cute~! Can I have your number?" a girl asked.

"Where's your home? What's your favorite fruit?" another person asked.

"Do you have boyfriend? I bet you have!" another girl asked her. She didn't have chance to reply their questions.

"Say, you're from that famous Utau High School right? Did you see their banchou?" a guy asked.

"Hee? Since when an elite Utau High School has banchou?" a girl asked back.

"So you don't know… Utau High School is the strongest school in this district! I heard that their gang only formed of 3 people. They must be super humans!" the guy explained excitedly.

"It is where elites studying. Impossible they have banchou!" The girls argued to the boys with Rin in the middle.

"Someone… please help me!" Rin screamed at her mind.

* * *

><p>-Back to Len-<p>

Len knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in" An adult woman voice was heard from inside. Len opened the door.

"Oh, Isn't it Len? What problem brings you here?" A shoulder-length brown hair woman known as Meiko Sakine asked.

"Wasn't you the one who told me to come yesterday?" He stared at her. She tried to remember.

"Ah! That's right! Sorry, I forgot it. Sake makes me forget about everything~ Tee-hee!" She smiled childishly.

"Why does the sake-lover like her become the principal?" he asked in his mind.

She gave him a silver bracelet.

"So, what is this?" he asked as he examined it.

"It is newest development of Japan's technology. It could detect your sudden change of brain pulse and suppress your intent to hurt someone" she explained.

"Wear it!" she ordered.

He wore it to his left wrist.

"Though it hasn't been tested~" she added. He almost choked himself

"What? So I'm the tester? I don't want it!" he tried to remove the bracelet. But it didn't even loose.

"Don't worry. You have Biology today, right? Just think this is a chance to cure you! After school I'll tell you how to remove it~ Have fun with your school~" she said happily.

"Ah! It isn't water-resist. So, don't let it wet okay" she added.

"Ugh…" He didn't have choice anymore. He left Principal Room.

"Is it really okay, Mei-nee? I didn't guarantee it would function perfectly…" A bright-green haired girl with google showed up.

"And I don't think he would showed up in Biology" she added.

"He **definitely** showed up in Biology. And it's not only his hope to cure from his deadly illness. It's our school too" Meiko explained.

"And if that thing can't stop him. **She** would do something" she added.

The other girl didn't quite understand, but she believed in her.

* * *

><p>Len went to his class. And the first thing he saw was, Rin surrounded by some arguing students. Rin looked troubled with it. He sighed.<p>

"Banchou is Utau's fame"

"No, it's their ethics and knowledge!"

"What did you say?"

He approached them

"Uhum, You blocked my way…" he said in lower voice.

As they heard his voice, they immediately went back to their seat calmly. Len sat in his seat.

"Thanks a lot, Len" Rin thanked him.

"For what? I didn't do anything" he said.

"Geez… Why your attitude with your gang and with me and classmates are different? Yesterday you were so nice and cheerful… yet today you are so cold…" Rin said. He blush a little.

"For your information, I'm always nice…" Len said.

"Does your leg, okay?" Len asked

"Yup! No problem!" Rin smiled.

"Good then…" He sighed with relief

"By the way does Utau High School have Banchou?" he asked suddenly. Rin quite surprised with his question.

"Umm… Yes, they have. But there's only one gang there. 3 person, 2 girls and 1 boys precisely" she explained.

"Wow, only with 3 people they can conquer this district" he impressed.

"Nothing special about it, I think. And they would break up in the near future" she said with monotone.

"Wow… I don't know you're very close with their gang. Do you have connection with them?" Len asked.

"No, and don't ask about it anymore" Rin snapped.

The situation became tensed up. The bell rang. The teacher came and started the lesson.

* * *

><p>At breaks, Rin explored the school again while Len met with Kaito and Mikuo to make them pay for their pranks. Both of them got some good punches. But it would never stopped their another pranks.<p>

After breaks is Biology. They went to Biology Lab.

"Okay class. Today we will learn about mouse anatomy…" the teacher said.

"…with real mouse of course" the teacher continued. The students tensed up.

"Isn't it dangerous sir?" someone asked.

"Sure it is. But it would be a good experience for you all" the teacher said.

"3 groups will operate one. Don't worry. I won't let you all operate it by yourself. Especially **one certain person**" the teacher explained. The students felt relieved… a bit.

"Okay, here's the healthy mice and ask assistance for assistant of your group" the teacher gave them a mouse.

"It's okay… It won't feel hurt… calm down, Rin… you can do it…" Rin encouraged to herself. Then, she noticed Len stared at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Len shook his head.

"No, nothing" he replied.

"Oh, okay. You should prepare for surgery too" she said.

"No, I'm not joining you or them" he said.

"Eh? Why?" she asked.

"Oh, Hemophobia…" she remembered. He nodded.

"Kagamine-san, please come here" one of Rin's group called her.

"Oh… Okay!" Rin waved Len and walked to them. Len only stared at groups who did surgery. He doubted he would see blood of tiny animal behind those crowds of people.

* * *

><p>"Kagamine. I think you should stay away from Len…" a girl suggested her.<p>

"Eh? Why? Do you like him? Don't worry, it's not I like him or anything~" Rin said.

"It's not that. He is dangerous… you should be careful" the girl warned her and walked away to bring some equipments. Rin stared at her.

"Maybe Len isn't cold person… maybe… the class is the one which avoids him… makes him acts cold" Rin thought. She looked to Len. He seemed bored.

"Um… Kagamine-san. Are you willing to be the one who do surgery?" The assistance asked

"Sure, please take care of me" she replied as she held scalpel.

"Show us your skills, Kagamine!" some girls cheered her. Crowds of people jostled around her.

" Don't push anyone, and stay calm" The teacher warned.

Unfortunately, a girl bumped Rin's hand, making Rin's scalpel slashed her left hand. The cut was quite big. Fresh blood flowed along her arm. The girls screamed. Len noticed something happened and approached them.

"Calm down everyone! Rin, please go to nursery!" The teacher tried to calm down the crowds.

"I'm sorry, Rin!" the girl, who accidentally bumped her, apologized.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked worriedly.

"Le-Len?" Rin startled. She tried to hide her injured arm. But it's too late. Len widen his eyes.

"Ugh…." Len kneeled on the floor, with his arms around his head. He looked like having headache. His breathe become irregular. The class gasped.

"Don't worry, class. I was informed that he was tamed" The teacher informed. But it didn't make the students calm down. Except Rin who didn't know anything, the student stayed clear of him.

Len began to stand up. He didn't shiver anymore. His breath had normalized. Rin noticed his eyes were changed from cerulean to crimson. Both teachers and students gasped.

"Hello, preys~" Len grinned widely.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**I was quite surprised when I was about completing chapter 3... It's about 2 times longer than second chapter =_=  
><strong>

**I decided to cut it into halves.**

**:Question:**

**What is Len's Split Personality?  
><strong>

**What you usually do in Easter Day? **

**I'm joining some events (in game)! Since it's holi- I mean Holy Day!  
><strong>

**Thanks for your reading~**


	4. Chapter 4: When 'He' showed up Part 2

**Enjoy~**

_"Hello, preys~" Len grinned widely_.

No one tried to move from their place.

"Hmm… I don't think this thing could work so perfectly…" he said as he looked at his silver bracelet.

The shadow behind the door grinned. It had observed everything from the start. The shadow disappeared after that.

"But this is nothing to me~" Len said and washed his left hand and the bracelet. The water made the bracelet broken. He grabbed a scalpel and removed the bracelet. The bracelet hit the floor.

"Now, I'm free~" Len smiled sarcastically. The crowds panicked and struggled to get out from lab. The girls screamed.

"Hee… what a nice view. Now who will be the first prey…" Len said. Rin stood up in front of him.

"I'll be your first. But in one condition" Rin said. She used up all her courage.

"Wow. It is the first time someone bravely faced me. And what is your condition, lady?" He smiled wickedly. Rin inhaled a deep breathe.

"**Don't** you **dare** hurt anyone other than me" she said in deep voice. Len noticed something in Rin and smiled.

"Sure, I **won't** kill anyone other than you~" he said. The students petrified. They didn't know Rin was brave enough to make a deadly deal to him. Len approached Rin

"Well then. Shall we begin?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered.

He grabbed both her hands with one of his hand. Rin gasped in pain.

"Oops… sorry. I forgot about your hand". He pushed her until she hit the wall.

"I really like your face". He placed his scalpel… let's just say, knife, in front of her face.

"And I really like your courage". He stabbed the wall and slashed her cheeks a bit.

A little blood flowed along her cheek. He kicked her leg. It made her injury from this morning opened. He kicked again and her leg sounded broken. She didn't have energy anymore to stand up.

"My, my… it's not good, Rin…" he whispered.

He pulled her arms and hugged her. But not for a long time… he twisted her arm make her screamed in pain. Her arm sprained. She fell on the floor and he began to kick her on stomach. Some blood flowed from her mouth. She almost lost her consciousness.

"St… stop it you psycho! Let go from her!" The teacher courage himself to said it.

"Ye… yeah!" a student followed the teacher

"You monster, don't you dare touch her anymore!"

They tried to save Rin. Rin felt happiness even though she suffered a lot of pain. She began to lose her consciousness.

"Man… they're sure noisy…" Len said as he scratched his head. Then, he grabbed Rin's other arm and pulled it.

"Hey don't you t—" A girl haven't said it completely. But she didn't continue it anymore… because she didn't believe what she saw.

Len kissed Rin… right on the lips. Rin widen her eyes, didn't believe what he do. The students shocked too. The kiss last for about a minute. After that, Rin lost her consciousness and fell on the floor again, but before she hit floor, Len caught her. Len smiled a little and began to lose his consciousness also. It needed quite long time until someone made a move.

* * *

><p>It was second break. VanaN'Ice members who got information about incident in Biology Lab immediately went to Nursery. Akaito, Kaito and Mikuo are the first one who reached the Nursery.<p>

"Rin!" They slammed the door.

"Okay Hatsune-kun, Shion-kun. I have reminded you **thousand** times to not to slammed the door!" A bright-pink-haired woman yelled at them. For your information, Shion is Kaito and Akaito last name.

"Or you haven't ever felt someone slammed you?" Some aura around her frightened them.

"I beg for your forgiveness, Megurine-sensei!" They apologized

"Good. Hatsune-kun… At least study from your cousin. Miku-chan is so calm, graceful, and—"

"Rin!" The door was slammed open again, revealed a girl with teal hair. Luka, first name of Megurine, could only face-palmed.

"Miku… calm down…" Luka tried to calm down her. Mikuo stared at them…

"Uhum… okay. Both of you really inherit same personality" Luka cleared her throat. Mikuo seemed didn't accept her words. Akaito and Kaito heard someone ran to the nursery.

"Luka-san!" Third time… the door slammed by a samurai-freak. The door hinge seemed broken. Luka glared at him and approached him.

"Err… Luka-sensei?" Gakupo corrected his word and stepped back.

"You… you've broke the door! And I've told you to call me Megurine-sensei when it's in school!" Luka shouted, and hit him.

She took her breathe while Miku and Mikuo smirked

"Oho? I think I heard something good, didn't you Kuo-kun?" Miku asked.

"Seemed like we have something to gossip about~" Mikuo said in cheerful tone.

"So… Megurine-sensei. What do you mean by your word?" Miku approached her.

"Uh… Nothing?"

"Kuo-kun, send Neru a messages and make sure every-single living creature know about it!" Miku ordered. Mikuo began texting.

"Wa… wait! Wait!" Luka tried to stop them.

"Sure it's lively here… huh?" Len appeared from behind curtain. He also lost his consciousness and brought to nursery before.

"Oh, Len!" Mikuo and Miku exclaimed. They forgot about him at all.

"Hey, isn't it Len?" Akaito and Kaito noticed him.

"…who the hell are you?" Gakupo asked as he raised one eyebrow. At that time also Len twisted his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow… I give up! It's only a joke, Len!" Gakupo said, flailed his arm. Len let him go. Gakupo took his time to breathe.

"By the way, where's Rin?" Len asked.

"Oh, if you search for her, she's still sleeping on the other bed" Luka replied. She pulled a curtain and revealed a blond who bandaged in right arm and left leg, sleeping soundly.

"Is she… okay?" Miku asked. Her tears almost fell.

"If you ask for my opinion, she'll be okay. She maybe would have a hard time to walk. Only that" Luka gave her opinion. Miku and others sighed relieved.

The second break was ended by a ring.

"Now, just go back to your class. And Hatsune, don't you tell someone about things before…" Luka said

"Okay~" Miku and Mikuo said together and smirked.

"Are you really trust them?" Len asked

"Of course. They won't tell someone about it. I know them from childhood. But they might asked a certain person about it" Luka said as she stared at Gakupo.

They soon left the Nursery, leaving Luka and injured Rin behind.

* * *

><p>Len sat on his seat in the classroom. The students kept glaring and muttering. Len only sighed and looked up to the sky.<p>

"I did it again… I'm the worst" He muttered.

"No, you aren't" A voice heard in his mind. He shocked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Simple. I'm you~" unknown voice replied.

"Don't tell me it was you when I'm lost my consciousness, the one who hurt Rin and frightened everyone"

"Yup~ That girl is so interesting. She allowed me to hurt her as long as I didn't hurt anyone" it replied happily.

" What? I'm really going to dead now…" Len sighed.

"But you enjoy it"

"I'm NOT!" Len yelled. All attentions went to him.

"Admit it Len… I'm you. I know your feelings. You can't run away from old habits that easily"

"…" Len didn't say anything again.

-At the same time-

"You can wake up now, Kagamine" she said.

The blonde began to open her eyes and sat on the bed

"How do you know I have woken up already?" Rin asked. Luka smiled.

"If I don't know about it, I'm failed as a health teacher" Luka answered. Rin pouted.

"Geez… It makes no fun at all… I think I'll go back to classroom" Rin muttered and began to stand up.

"Wait! You must not push yourself too hard. After all you have broken leg and arm, bruises in stomach, and some scratch in your face and cut in your hand. You won't be able to walk for few days" Luka warned.

Rin opened the bandage around her hand and arm. She approached her.

"Can't what?" Rin asked.

Luka gasped in disbelieve. Rin's wound in hand caused by scalpel was recovered almost completely. Rin only had a little problem in walking.

"You… really has strong body" Luka said.

"Well, I'm strong after all. If I'm not, I had died years ago" Rin said.

"Bye, Megurine-sensei" Rin waved and left the Nursery.

Luka sat at her chairs and checked Rin's health data.

"But I really hope you won't push yourself too hard, Rin" Luka muttered.

Rin walked slowly to her class. Even though her leg could support her to walk, it needed time to fully-recovered.

"So, it isn't dream huh…" Rin mumbled. She suddenly remembered her kiss and blushed. She placed her fingers on her lips.

"A psycho, huh…?" Rin continued walk to her class.

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely, she reached her class. She opened her class' door.<p>

"Sorry, I'm late" Rin said. The teacher and students shocked.

"Kagamine? Are you okay? Why don't you rest in Nursery?" The teacher asked.

"I'm okay. So I decided to attend your class, sir" Rin replied.

"Okay, you may sit down…" The teacher allowed her. Rin sat at her seat, next to Len.

"Are you… okay?" Len asked guilty.

"Yeah! Although my leg and stomach still hurts. But I'm okay, so don't worry about it!" Rin said cheerfully and smiled. Len was surprised a bit, but he glad she's okay, mentally.

The lunch break's ring had been heard.

"Let's have lunch at rooftop, Rin" Len invited her. She nodded.

They went to rooftop together. But because Rin's leg hadn't fully recovered yet, she walked a bit slower. Len noticed this.

"I wouldn't mind to lend you a hand" Len said as he pulled Rin's arm

"Eh? It's okay!" Rin immediately replied. She blushed.

"No, it's not okay. It's my fault broke you a leg. That's why it's my responsibility to look after you until it healed" Len said as he placed her arm in his shoulder. Both of them blushed.

"Wow, you're so kind, Len~" a voice inside his head praised.

"Shut up, you nameless existence" Len yelled in his mind.

"Oww… It hurts a lot you know…" the voice said.

"Ah, I know! You can call me Akuma~" it added.

"Where you found that stupid idea?"

"In dramas, they always called the one who loves to hurts someone is Akuma right?"

"You watched too many drama things" Len said in his mind.

"But you're the one who watch it!" Akuma protested. Rin noticed something wrong with Len.

"Len? Are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly. Len snapped to reality

"Um… Yeah" Len replied.

"I'm okay now. I can walk on my own" Rin said as she puller her arm from his shoulder.

"Eh? But—"

"I'm okay, Len. Don't worry" Rin said.

"Okay, then…" Len gave up.

* * *

><p>They opened the door to rooftop and looking for their friends. Miku was the first one who noticed Rin and Len.<p>

"Rin! You're okay?" Miku asked worriedly and hugged her

"Yes, I'm okay~" Rin replied. Miku tightened her hugs.

"And now… I'm…. going to… suffocate"

"Miku…" Miku noticed her cousin called her. And noticed Rin almost fainted.

"Kyaaaa! Rin, I'm very sorry!" Miku apologized.

"Apology accepted. But don't do it anymore. I think someone would die in your hug" Rin asked.

"Even Rin knows how deadly your hug hahaha~" Mikuo laughed.

Miku glared at him. She pulled out her leek and began to hit him. But Mikuo bit the leek.

"Hey! My leek!" Miku exclaimed as she swung her leek. Mikuo was thrown along with leeks.

"What a nice relationship of these stupid cousins" Kaito said.

"Hei, stupid Hatsunes! Hurry up eat your lunch before the bell rings" Akaito said.

They stopped fighting and began to eat their lunch.

* * *

><p>Lunch break was over. They came back to their class. The teacher came to Rin and Len's class. He shocked when he saw Rin.<p>

"Kagamine? Haven't you gone home yet?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"The school got call from your mom to tell you go home earlier"

"Really? Then I'm going to go home now" Rin put her stuff in her bag.

"Sorry, Len. I'm going home earlier today. Don't miss me okay~" Rin said as she waved

"O… okay" Len said. She left the class.

"I bet you're missed her" Akuma said in his mind.

"Shut up" Len blushed a little.

The ring that had been waited by every student rang. Len was about go home. He opened his shoe locker and a letter flew to the floor.

"What is this?" He picked up the letter.

"I know! It's a love letter right!" Akuma exclaimed

"Then the sender must be someone abnormal" Len said as he opened the letter.

Inside the letter was a sheet of paper and a photo. Len looked at the photo.

"My, someone has picked up my favorite toy" Akuma said seriously. Len shivered.

Behind him, Kaito noticed him and was about greet him.

"Yo, Le—"

"Kaito, brings all members** now**" Len ordered Kaito. Kaito surprised as he noticed his crimson eyes.

"Uh… Okay, Len!" Kaito replied as he walked away.

"Call me Akuma!" Akuma Len protested.

Akuma Len read the letter.

"Dear, Shota Len.

Your girl is with me. Fight me! The loser or who run away is the SHOTA!

Your Rival,  
>Son of 'Daughter of White Tiger'."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: vs White Tiger 'Part 1'

**Next week I have holiday yay~! I'll use it to look for some ideas.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The member of VanaN'Ice had gathered. Among them, Gakupo was tied a rope and dragged by Akaito.<p>

"What do you call us for, Len?" Mikuo asked.

"You better have good excuses… We were interrogating Gakupo just now! Or—" Miku was about protested. But when Akuma Len glared at her, she noticed his crimson eyes.

"Okay… I'm going to shut up now" Miku said obediently.

"Good. First, I would like you to call me Akuma Len" Akuma Len ordered.

"Hee?" They said unison.

"What? It's not fair if I have no name or same name with Len!" Akuma Len protested.

"Ah… okay" They shocked knowing he was quite childish.

"Or you want call me Akuma-sama? That's not a bad idea~" Akuma Len got another idea.

"No, make it the last choice" Akaito and Kaito said.

"And why nobody want to release me! What are you? Akuma(Demon)?" Gakupo protested.

"That's right, how clever you are" Akuma Len said.

"At last! Someone acknowledge my intelligent!" Gakupo exclaimed happily.

"Release him. He's noisy" Akuma Len said.

"He won't know how hard to catch him" Miku mumbled. She untied the rope.

"So, what you called us for, Akuma?" Mikuo asked.

"Here" Akuma Len passed him a sheet of paper.

Mikuo and members read the paper.

"Son of 'Daughter of White Tiger'? Never heard any from him" Kaito said.

"You remember when we bumped into a couple? The girl and the shota… The shota is him" Akuma Len explained.

"Oh, another shota huh" Akaito said_._

"And look at this" Akuma Len passed the photo.

They widen their eyes when they looked at the photo. In the photo, Rin lied on the floor with many red liquid around her. At the photo was written, 'your girl in danger'.

"So, this is the trigger huh…" Mikuo said.

"They're really going to die making my cute sister-like Rin become like this" Miku said.

"Hey, Rin is mine!" Akuma Len protested.

"No, she's mine!" Miku persisted.

"Mine!" Akuma Len protested again.

"What did you say?" Miku exclaimed angrily.

" Okay, okay. Rin is no one's. Now let's stop before some blood flow" Akaito said. They stopped quarrel. Both Miku and Akuma Len pouted.

"Really childish…" They, except Akuma Len and Miku, thought.

* * *

><p>"Let's get going, stand here won't help anything" Akuma Len said.<p>

"Wait! If you want to go, change me!" Len said in his inner mind.

"Oh, you want to save the princess by yourself" Akuma replied to him in his mind. Len blushed.

"No! If you are the one who save her, you'll kill everyone who is on your way! I don't want to kill anyone!" Len yelled trying to persuade him.

"Don't worry, I've promised her didn't I? Not to kill anyone…" Akuma said.

"I'm sure she won't worry if I make someone in a coma" Akuma added and smirked.

"That the worst!" Len shocked.

"Just change me back! I'm worried about Rin…" Len said.

"Man… you're so persistent huh… Okay, I let you in this chance. You better give a good knock out to him" Akuma said.

Len's eyes changed from crimson to cerulean.

"I'm going to sleep a bit. Don't beg for my help, Len" Akuma said.

"As if!" Len said.

Akuma didn't reply anymore.

"But what would I do if every time I see blood I'd remembered that day?" Len thought.

"Um… Anything wrong, Akuma?" Miku asked. Then, she noticed his cerulean eyes.

"Len!" Miku exclaimed. Other members surprised.

"Yeah?" Len asked.

"You managed to changed back without lose consciousness?" Mikuo asked.

"Um… Yeah. I'll explain later. Let's save Rin for now" Len said.

* * *

><p>"Bring your weapon and prepare for the worst" Len ordered.<p>

Kaito and Akaito bring many fire guns with them.

"Wha—how do you have it?" other members asked.

"Self-defense, of course" The twins said unison. It frightened them a bit.

"I'm glad they are my friends" Miku, Mikuo and Gakupo thought.

Miku and Mikuo bring many leeks.

"And how do you fight with those leeks?" Len asked.

"You don't know how powerful our leeks? It even can kill anyone! I'll show you later!" Miku and Mikuo exclaimed.

"I'll tell you first, don't kill anyone" Len warned them.

"Okay!" They exclaimed.

"Let's go" Len said.

When they were about leave the school, they noticed a girl with crimson-long hair standing at their school gate.

The girl noticed them and approached.

"Are you VanaN'Ice gang?" She asked.

"Yeah, what do you want, girl?" Gakupo asked.

"So you're the leader, huh?" She asked to Len, ignored Gakupo.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Gakupo protested.

"Yeah" Len replied.

"Shota as expected" She said and giggled. Other members giggled too. Len felt angry after hearing that.

"Wh—what did you say!" Len provoked.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm here not to provoke you" She said.

"Then what do you want?" Len asked.

"That's my line, Len!" Gakupo protested again.

Len grabbed a leek that Miku brought and used it to hit Gakupo. Gakupo flew about 3 meters.

"See? I told you it's powerful~" Miku exclaimed happily.

"You're going to fight the son of 'Daughter of White Tiger' right?" She said. They shocked.

"How did you know?" They exclaimed.

"I'll explain as we walked to there" Miki said.

"As I thought, that shota… never learn anything" She mumbled.

"I'm Miki SF-A2. Call me Miki and don't asked why my last name very weird. Asked my parents" Miki introduced.

"It's like a name of robot things or programs" Mikuo commented.

"Yeah, they're robot-freak" Miki said sadly.

"Oh yeah, and I need your help" Miki added as she remembered.

"Help?" Miku asked.

"Please bring me along with you, I need to see him" Miki beg.

"Him?" Kaito asked.

"The son of 'Daughter of White Tiger'" Miki answered.

"What's your relationship with him?" Akaito asked.

"He's my boyfriend and I need to take care of him" Miki replied.

"Recently, he avoids to see me" Miki added.

"Whoa, lover's quarrel?" Gakupo said as he stroked his face.

"No, it's not like that… you know" Miki said.

"It started around a week ago…" Miki started her story.

_Flash back_

_It was a nice day. Miki and a metallic-white-haired guy were resting in a café on their date._

"_Hmm… That's fun!" she exclaimed. He only sighed._

"_I wonder what kind of dress would fit you~ I'll search for them even it take forever~" _

"_Is this a date… or my hellish day?" He asked in his mind. Suddenly another guy known as his subordinate came to him._

"_There's VanaN'Ice around here, should I warned them?" he whispered to Miki's boyfriend._

"_VanaN'Ice? No, no need. They won't make any problem if we don't bite them" he said to his subordinate. His subordinate left them._

"_What's wrong, darling~?" Miki asked._

"_No, nothing…" He replied._

"_Hell. She began to use weird nickname… Don't tell me after this I've told to wear dress again" he said to himself._

"_Is that so? Then let's get going to another boutique~!" Miki exclaimed happily and stood up_

"_God!" he exclaimed in his mind._

_Suddenly someone bumped to him. He nearly fell. He seemed noticed him._

"_Uh… Sorry, didn't see you" He apologized._

_Miki's boyfriend looked at him. He had a blonde-ponytail and cerulean eyes. As he remembered, he knew him as the leader of VanaN'Ice._

"_No problem" he said as he walked away with Miki._

_Miki kept staring at the blonde guy._

"_Hmm… Miki? What's wrong?" He asked._

"_No… Nothing. I never know I could see another shota besides you. But don't worry! You're more shota!" exclaimed Miki._

_Some electricity passed him. Shota? That was one of forbidden words to him._

_Some aura overwhelmed him  
><em>

"_I… am not Shota! I'll show you!" He walked away._

_He searched for the blonde guy but he was never found._

"_Da… darling?" Miki called him._

"_Listen, Miki. I definitely beat him and show you that he's more shota!" he exclaimed and left Miki who still stood there dumbly._

_Flash back end_

"So, you're the core of this problem, huh" They thought.

"Man… he gets jealous easily, right? But that's one of his charm hehe~" Miki said with blush. She scratched her head.

"And she's too dense!" they added.

"Well, indeed you should solve your own problem" Len said.

"But we won't protect you if something happened" Len warned her.

"Don't worry, no one in the gang will try to hurt me" Miki smiled.

"Since it means suicide" Miki added.

"How strong is him?" Akaito asked.

"Hmm… Let's see. He didn't always fight. His subordinate would do everything for him" Miki said.

"That's for male subordinate. The female subordinate never acknowledged him as the leader" Miki explained.

"Why?" Len asked.

"The previous leader was known as Daughter of White Tiger, a female leader. They are still loyal to her" Miki said.

"That makes easier, I think" Kaito said.

"I never want to hurt ladies" Kaito added.

"Someone acts as if he's gentleman" Akaito teased.

"Hey! I'm the real one!" Kaito complained.

"I wonder will Rin be okay" Miku said as she looked at the photo.

"Rin? Is that girl?" Miki asked as she pointed a girl in the photo.

"Yeah… It looked so hurt" Miku said worriedly.

"She is definitely okay" Miki stated.

"How could you say that surely?" Mikuo asked.

"Remember the female subordinate don't acknowledge him? They'll protect her from danger" Miki said.

"I hope that's true" Miku said.

"And here we are" Gakupo said.

They stood in front of an abandoned school. The building not really big, it had 3 floors. The wall cracked a bit, but strong enough to support the building stood. Inside the building was quite dark.

"It looked like will take some time" Len said.

"Wait! At least I need to tell that I'll go home a bit late" Kaito said as he picked his phone.

Miku and Mikuo did the same. Miki sent her parents a message. Len sent Neru one too. While Gakupo called Luka.

"Hello? Luka? I think I won't see you until tomorrow. Make sure you go home safely, okay? And bye~" Gakupo said without noticing Mikuo record him.

"Okay, another evidence!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Aaaaaah!" Gakupo said noticed him.

"Okay, everyone. Stop playing now" Len said.

"And let party begin" Len exclaimed.

They entered the building.

* * *

><p><strong>What? I reached 10k+ words already? I never know I could keep writing until here... Thanks to your reviews!<strong>

**I hope I didn't got any typo between Miku and Miki... only an alphabet difference =,=  
><strong>

**Thanks for your reading as always~ ^_^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: vs White Tiger 'Part 2'

**I was so happy when my classmate told me that my story is good. Knowing someone like your works definitely brings happiness..!**

**Even though she said It would be better if I make it into manga... I'm lack of drawing... -_-  
><strong>

**Recently, I sing some Vocaloid songs. **

**Just found out that we can download off vocal version... and my throat hurts now... D:**

**Enough of chatting and please enjoy the new chapter! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh…"<p>

Rin waked up in an unknown, dirty room. She lied on the floor and was tied by rope. It was too dark to see anything.

_Where am I…? And… why I smelled…. tomatoes?_ She thought.

"It's already this late. Hey you, open the electricity!" A voice ordered.

"Yes sir!" Another voice replied.

Not too long after that, all the lamps were turned on. They didn't move a bit. Their eyes needed to adapt. Rin noticed some men on the same room were sitting at the tables looked out from windows. They wore a white-coat with 'White Tiger' at the back.

_So, they're the one who ruined my uniform… _She thought

"Looks like the sleeping beauty has woken up" A metallic-white-haired sho—guy informed the others. He was wearing a long-necked white coat which was suited with his hair. His coat seemed more special than the rest.

"If I examined you now, you're cute!" Another guy said as he approached Rin.

"Blondie is totally my type!" He added as he giving Rin a thumb up.

"Hey, I'm the one who targeted her at first!" Other guy complained.

"What you guys want?" Rin said as she gave a glare to them. She tried to sit.

"Whoa, take it easy, girl. All we want you to do are only staying at here" A white-haired guy told.

"We only have some business with your gang. Isn't it right, everyone?" he added as he looked to the others.

"Yeah!" They answered.

"So, you're the leader, I guess…?" Rin asked.

"Of course! Our only leader is Piko Utatane!" They exclaimed happily.

"Geez… I've told you don't exclaim it too extravagant" The leader said as he looked away with a blush.

_A tsundere…?_ Rin asked in her mind. _But, why I familiar with Utatane name? I'll think about it later…_ She thought. She examined her surroundings. She definitely was in a building that at least had 2 floors. It looked like abandoned school based on cracking on the wall and school properties that weren't maintained. In this room, there were only about 7 people including the leader. She predicted it was 4 p.m. by looking at the sky.

"Don't ever try to run away. My men weren't only at this room" He warned. His men approached Rin to make sure she won't run away.

_Calm down…This classroom has 2 doors. They placed me near the teacher's table. Behind me is chalkboard. His men guard the doors. There are windows, but I doubt I would land safely. Besides they tied my legs and hands tightly, hard too loose them... At least, I'll try to loosen their guard. _She thought.

* * *

><p>"May I know why I'm covered with tomato sauce?" Rin asked.<p>

"For my own purpose, I think" Piko said.

_Their goal isn't me? _Rin thought.

"What's your goal?" Rin asked.

"Make_ him_ flipped out" Piko answered with a smile.

_He… knows about it? _Rin thought.

"And what flipped out means" Rin asked again.

"You sure want to know a lot, lady" Piko smirked.

"Flipped out is only a name for someone who changed personality drastically. Their personality is very different from each other. Trauma is a trigger to switch them. Like flipping a two different sides card… And_ his_ trigger is certain level of blood." Piko explained. Rin widen her eyes in surprise, didn't expect him know that much.

"You… sure know a lot about him… stalker…" Rin said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Piko told.

"And why didn't you just hurt me instead? It's easier and more convince" Rin said. He paused a bit.

"Nah, it's enough if he's convinced it was blood" Piko explained.

_He… doesn't have courage to hurt innocent people huh… _Rin thought.

"Isn't he's more powerful when he's flipped out?" Rin asked

"He's tamed now. So, it's easier to fight him when he's flipped out" Piko said.

_Is he talking about the bracelet that he said suppressed his killing intent? If I am not wrong… it should have broken… _Rin thought.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Rin heard some footsteps outside the room. <em>Reinforcement? <em>She asked. Someone slammed the door revealed women in white coat.

"Hey, shota! I heard you kidnapped a girl! I won't forgive you no—" A woman yelled, but stopped at the middle. They stared at Rin.

"Oh, you all have come. At first I planned to leave her to your side. But since you refus—" Piko said.

"We haven't said we won't!" They said unison. He smiled. Immediately the women approached Rin.

"My God! You're so cute~ and why you are covered in tomato sauce…?" They asked.

"Oh, It's for the bait" Piko informed.

"So… you're the one who did it. Someone, bring the sauce!"

They passed the sauce. Immediately she, who looked like the head of female group, opened the lid and threw it to Piko. But his men stopped them. One of his men grabbed her on wrist. She immediately threw his hand and stepped back.

"I'll let you away only for this chance, Leader. Be careful not to underestimate us" She said as she glared at him.

The women lift Rin, left the class, and took her to a class in 3rd floor. Rin tried to run away, but useless since both her legs and hands tied up.

"My, my… you're very dirty. Let us clean you" She said as she rubbed Rin's face with wet cloth.

"Ugh… Thank… you" Rin said in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>And at the same time, Len's gang had entered the school. From shoe lockers until corridors filled with people who had been defeated. Most of them had bruises, twisted arms or legs. Some of them were unconscious. No blood scattered. There were some scattering bullets in the wall.<p>

They walked up to 2nd floor. Other men blocked them, but immediately swept by Hatsune pairs using their leek, causing a lot of injury. Gakupo hit them on a certain place behind neck, which makes them unconscious. He only used his wooden sword to block. Akaito and Kaito scared them with their guns and they looked have fun. They were quite professional gunner since none of their bullets hit the crowds of men. Miki quite surprised with their skills, and didn't try to stop them. She told them not to hurt them too much though. She fixed the beaten people's position so that they won't catch cold or muscle pain because of wrong-positioned sleep. Len himself blocked their attack and sometimes twisted their arm or legs, make sure they won't attack again near future.

"You're nice and warm person" Len commented to Miki, who gave the beaten people a blanket from clothes that she picked up.

"Well, they're still my men after all" She replied.

They entered a class, but found nothing. They entered another class. In this class there were some people that had waited for them.

"So, you have come… Len Akita" Piko said still sitting on a table.

"Piko!" Miki exclaimed as she noticed Piko.

"Hey, dear. So, you came to witness my battle huh… how kind of you" Piko said with a smile.

"Let's stop this Piko. This kind of battle isn't mean anything..." Miki persuaded him.

_I love you Piko... not him... _Miki said in her mind.

"Sorry, love. But this battle bet my pride as a man. Isn't it right, Akita?" Piko replied.

"No, it isn't. I'm here only for my member. Where she is now?" Len said as he glared at him.

_He… didn't flip out? But it won't changes the percentage of my win drastically… And his trigger is something easily found on this fight… _Piko thought

"No chit-chat? Too bad. Don't worry about her. I'll guarantee you she is safe" Piko said.

"Good. All I have to do now is to bring her back home…" Len said.

"Not going happened unless you face me" Piko said as he glared to them.

Miku and Mikuo stood in front of Len, ready for fight. Gakupo prepared his wooden sword. Akaito and Kaito reloaded their guns. Miki stood and watched them worriedly.

_They have Shions on their side. it's hard to win this fight… _Piko thought.

White Tiger members also ready to fight. Most of them prepared weapons. But suddenly Piko blocked them.

"This is my fight with him… No one may interfere in our fight" Piko said.

They unarmed their weapons. VanaN'Ice's members seemed doubt to unarm it. They lowered it a bit. They were standing near windows to make sure no one try to throw the opponent outside the window.

"…what's your goal?" Len asked.

"To beat you in one-on-one fight. What…? Are you scared already?" Piko grinned.

"In your dream I guess. Let's enough of chit-chat and get started" Len said.

Piko immediately launched a punch to Len, but missed. Len tried to kept distance with him.

_First, I'll take his stamina a bit by a bit. His punch was quite strong, but its aim still an amateur level. I only need some time and immobilize him afterward… _Len planned.

Piko kept launching his punches to Len. But Len easily dodged it. After a while, Piko caught up his plan. Piko tried to corner him since the class wasn't big at all. Piko launched another punch, Len kept dodged it. He did it again and again, until Len noticed he was cornered by him. Len was about 1 meter left until he reached a corner. People who was near in the corner immediately moved away. Len's movement became more restricted by limited space because of unarranged chairs and tables.

Len was at the corner. Piko smirked as he thought his plan worked. He prepared a fist to launch to him, but Len planned another idea. As Piko threw a punch, Len immediately deflected it and slide to another side. Len pushed him a bit, causing him fell.

The table had been turned. Piko stood up. Len tried to catch his hands, but failed since it was deflected by Piko. Piko swept Len's feet, making him fell. Without wasting time, Piko placed himself above him and punched at his face. First punch landed successfully, but not with the second. Len caught his fist with his right hand. Bruise was shown on Len's cheek. Some blood flowed from Len's mouth but he immediately swallowed it. Len threw Piko to left and made him fell again. Piko's head hit the floor hard. Len kicked his stomach hard and stepped on his legs. Piko gasped painfully. Piko stood up quickly and kept some distance to regain some consciousness.

"You should give up already…" Len said as he cleaned his mouth from blood with his arm

"I better die rather than lose from you" Piko replied. Miki looked at him worriedly. The situation tensed up.

Both of them were injured and exhausted, but didn't give up. After catching their breath, they prepared to fight again. They stared at each other, observed the condition of opponent. They were ready to fight. At the same time, they launched a fist to opponent's face. But before it landed, someone shouted and opened the door. It revealed a woman with long-white hair that tied at back, had a pale skin and wore a half-vest. Both Piko and Len startled. Everyone in that room was surprised.

"Sorry for disturbing you! Does anyone see my child? His name was Pi—" She shouted. She looked at Piko surprisedly. After that, she approached him and hugged him.

"Piko! You're injured! Are you okay?" She hugged him more tightly, made him hardly breathe. Piko waved both his arm, looked for help. Miki noticed his hint and tried to help him.

"Please calm down, Haku-san!" Miki tried. The woman called Haku noticed her.

"Ah, isn't it Miki-san? Thank you for taking care of my child" Haku bowed.

"No… It's not the problem…" Miki said as she poked Piko who almost fainted.

"Oh, my. Piko! Why are you injured and almost fainted?" Haku asked.

_Isn't you're the one who almost suffocate him? _Everyone in the room thought.

"Let's have him rest a bit…" Miki said.

"Okay… I'll ask him about his injury later. By the way, why there are so many White Tiger's members?" Haku asked confusedly. The men startled. One of the men gave respect to her.

"Nothing, Haku-san. It's our new hangout place! That's all… Right?" He said.

"Yeah…! Hahaha…" They laughed nervously.

"Oh… Your taste has changed… I see" Haku nodded, accepted his words. Suddenly there's a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo…!"

_This voice…! _Haku seemed notice the voice.

"Rin!" Len exclaimed as he heard her scream.

Len, Haku, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Akaito, Gakupo left the room and approaching the source of scream, while Miki treated exhausted Piko.

The source of the scream was from 3rd floor. They reached the 3rd floor and opened the door of classroom hurriedly.

"Rin!" Len yelled as he slammed the door.

They widen their eyes as they looked inside the classroom.

_What they see inside the classroom?_

* * *

><p><strong>And I really need to learn how to make battle scenes... definitely improve next time!<br>**

**Thanks for your reading!  
><strong>

**ありがとう！**


	7. Chapter 7: The end of second day!

**Hiya!**

**At last I've tried to end a story~ But the ending seemed not really nice...  
><strong>

**Well... I'll keep studying how to write~! Every comments and flames of you are very precious to me!  
><strong>

**You know... It's not I like a cliffhanger or something. But it can't be helped! Cause if I joined them all it's so long!And I always tried to cut it in a way you would excited for the next story~  
><strong>

**RandomXPairings: Wow! Someone guessed it! Congratulation XD. I'm really happy ^_^  
><strong>

**Okay, I didn't make any cliffhanger in this chapter. But who knows in the future~!  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>My, my… you're very dirty. Let us clean you" She said as she rubbed Rin's face with wet cloth.<em>

_ "Ugh… Thank… you" Rin said in embarrassment._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

A faint blush showed on Rin's face. The gang noticed this and found it so cute. Some of them even squealed.

"Since your uniform is dirty, let's change it" A women said.

"Change? But I don't have any other clothes with me…" Rin said.

"Don't worry. We have many~" She said as she snapped her finger.

Some women bring a stick with bunches of clothes hanging. Rin turned pale as she saw the clothes. Yet everyone except Rin grinned. They untied Rin.

"Here. Wore this… it's quite similar with your uniform" she said as she passed Rin a blue sailor uniform. Rin quite confused since her uniform was blazer not sailor.

"Since when does a high school student wear sailor uniform…" Rin muttered.

"Just say that… we want you to wear!" They exclaimed with thumb ups.

Rin hanged her dirty blazer and wore the sailor uniform. She looked herself on a mirror that they brought along with clothes.

_I really didn't change a bit from middle school… _Rin pouted.

And as she turned back, they saw Rin with clothes on their hands and puppy eyes. Rin's face turned blue.

"H-Ho-How you ha-have… those… clothes?" Rin asked nervously

"Of course we bought it online!" They exclaimed.

"Forget about it, now please change into this~" They smiled widely.

"C-Can I say… no?" Rin stepped back.

"Of course **not**!" They said cheerfully, smiled.

* * *

><p>And her torture had begun. Rin changed into a Miko uniform, still pouted.<p>

"Hey, Miko uniform does suits her!" someone said.

"Next is this kimono~!"

"How about dress western wedding gown ~?"

" Nah! Maid uniform is better!"

"Chinese dress!"

They began had quarrel each other. While Rin took this chance to flee. As Rin reached the door, some women blocked the door from opening.

"Say… We have an agreement now! You should wear this!" She said as she showed her the dress. Rin surprised as she saw it.

"No… at least, don't make me wear it"

"We insist~ And I've decide you **must** wear it" They approached Rin and surrounded her. Rin really had a bad feeling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo…!" Rin screamed as loud as she could. They began to strip her and made her wore it. They put some make up to her too.

"You all are the worst!" Rin yelled as she finished wear it. She wept.

"Oh! It really fits her!" They exclaimed as some of them took her pictures.

The costume that Rin wore was from Imitation Black. It was gothic, frilly, and a bit… sexy. It revealed both her shoulder. Her skirt was quite short.

"But… Don't you think that suit is too sexy?" A woman realized.

"Well? I don't think it would be a problem" another girl replied.

"Hey, I don't think I ever see that suit before…" She said.

" I will change back to my uniform. After all, I'm going to go home." Rin said as she grabbed her sauce-stained uniform.

As some girls tried to stop her, someone slammed the door.

"Rin!"

Rin gasped as she looked those who opened the door. Len and others surprised too. Rin began to blush from head to toe.

She took a deep breathe.

_Okay_… _1… 2…_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Gyahahaha! Isn't it your dress, Len? She wore your last year's dress!" Kaito laughed hard. Tear began to form on the corner of his eyes.

"And most importantly it fit her! She really looks like you, Len!" Akaito exclaimed

"My God! Rin you're so cute~~ It fit you better than Len!" Miku praised her. But Rin didn't think it was a compliment.

Len face palmed and blushed. Mikuo blushed too. Rin shivered.

_She's pretty in that outfit. _Mikuo thought

"Ara, Rin? And isn't it the dress I got from Meiko?" Haku noticed her.

"Ha-Haku onee-sama!" The leader of women gang gave her a salute.

"Ba-banchou!" Others gave her a salute too

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR DRESS? WHY DID THEY FIND IT AT THERE? I'LL KILL YOU HAKU!" Rin threatened her as she grabbed her vest's collar. Rin was ready to give 1 or 2 punches to her.

"Whoa, calm down Rin. And that fist…" Haku reminded her.

"Ooops… That was close. And you're the leader of White Tiger? Why you didn't tell me before?" Rin protested.

"Well, you never asked in the past…" Haku said as she looked away.

"I'm going to change back and go home" Rin said as she grabbed her dirty uniform and bag, and headed outside the classroom.

"Eeeee?" The women protested.

"What…? You have another comment…?" Rin said she gave deadly death glare at them. Her eyes looked like was ready to swallow someone

"Hmmph" Rin walked out to the restroom.

"Really… that silly girl hasn't change a bit from middle school" Haku said as she scratched her head.

"Is that girl is Haku onee-sama's acquaintance?" A woman asked her.

"Yeah. She was my daily customer when I worked in Utau Middle School and High School as school's nurse" Haku said.

"R-Really? Did she… get bullied at there before?" Miku asked. Haku sweated, confused how to explain.

"Hmm… just say she had hard time at there" Haku said, didn't planned to give her further information

_I'll get killed for sure if I tell her more than this… _Haku thought.

"And mind for introduce yourself to us? And what relationship you have with Rin" Len asked.

"Ahaha… It's my first time saw a shota besides my child" Haku laughed and patted Len's head, immediately got a chop from Len.

"He-hey! Stop it Len!" Mikuo blocked him from launching more chops

"Sorry, sorry… Are you all Rin's friend?" Haku asked. They nodded.

"I see… she has made many friends. I'm Haku Utatane, mother of Piko Utatane. Rin is my old friend, but still my best friend. I often help her when she's still in Utau. I don't think I can tell you more than this…" Haku explained.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"She… desperately forget her past. She hates it very much. That is one of her reason leaving Utau" Haku explained. Her face looked sad.

"Ah! It's already 6 p.m. I need to go home and cook for dinner. You should go back at home also. Girls shouldn't walk at night alone" Haku warned and smiled.

"Okay" They nodded.

"Ah, you're VanaN'Ice right?" Haku asked Len and his companion. They nodded.

"Please take care of her. She is clumsy and easily got into other's problem. And please don't make any problem with another gang" Haku said.

"Sure" They replied unison.

* * *

><p>Rin changed back to her dirty uniform. She walked out from the restroom. She hanged the dress, pretty sure they would picked it up, left the abandoned school. The sky was dark and creepy. It was really a fortunate that electricity flowed into here. She noticed Len was waiting at the school gate.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Waiting for you… It's dangerous for a girl walks alone" Len said.

"Hmmph. I'm an adult already" Rin pouted and walked away.

"Hey, wait for me" Len tried to catch up with Rin.

They walked together. Len noticed some dark aura around Rin, which mean she was really annoyed. He didn't dare to talk with her, while Rin kept cursing Haku.

_I'll definitely kill her later…_ Rin thought. _Wait, I shouldn't think about that now. It would be bad! _Rin shook her head. She noticed some bruises on Len's arm.

"Did you get into a fight?" Rin asked with curiosity.

"Um… yeah. With Miki's boyfriend" Len answered.

"Miki?" Rin didn't familiar with her name.

Len began to explain the whole things. About Miki and their silly quarrel, about their fight tried to enter the building, and his fight with Piko.

"And there's something that I would you like to know…" Len said.

"What it is?" Rin asked curiously.

"Everyone in VanaN'Ice has known already… I have a mental sickness…"

"Mental sickness?"

"Yeah… Every time I see blood, no matter whom… I became…. a bit crazy. It more looks like I become like to torture everyone. Spilled the blood everywhere, and looked at their frightened face. That's what people told me… I myself don't remembered that before this noon's incident"

"I see… It explained the Biology incident I guess… and that's not **a bit**" Rin said.

"Sorry. Does it still hurt?" Len asked with guilt.

"Nah… Thanks to those cosplay-maniacs. I totally forgot my injury" Rin said. She noticed Len's worried face.

"But it really doesn't hurt anymore. Don't worry about it~!" Rin exclaimed, tried to cheer him up.

"Okay. I understand" Len smiled, knew what Rin trying to do.

"But still… It's my worst day. Morning, I almost ran over a truck. Noon, I got myself caught by a psycho… and Evening? Kidnapped and was asked to wear that silly dress"

"Ahahaha…" Len laughed nervously.

"By the way, did it really yours before?" Rin asked. Some invisible knifes cut through Len's heart.

"Well… A… Umm… Maybe…. Let's not talk about it ahaha…" Len looked away and accelerated his walk speed.

"Eeeeh? Why?" Rin protested

"Because it isn't important!" Len yelled and blushed. Rin pouted.

They walked until a T-junction.

"From here, I'll walk by myself. It didn't far anymore. Thanks for walk me home, Len" Rin thanked him and smiled. Made him blushed a little.

"No problem!" Len said. He turned back and walked.

"Make sure no one kidnap you okay, SHOTA!" Rin shouted and hurriedly fled.

* * *

><p>Rin walked to an apartment. It was very tall building and luxury.<p>

_"You look fine even you have the worst day in your life… Rin" _A voice in her mind said.

_Not everything was bad, I think. _Rin thought

_"Then not all time when I flip out was bad, right~?" _The voice mumbled.

_That's an exception. _Rin thought.

_"Arghh… let me out Rin! Just once! I want to fight him badly!" _The voice said.

_Nah… _Rin thought

_"I'll make you regret you don't want to let me out…" _The voice said.

_Try it your best~. _Rin thought.

Rin arrived at her room. She ate some bread and immediately went to sleep. It was exhausting day for her. But the voice in her mind kept complaining.

"_You'll regret it sooner, Rin." _That was the last thing she heard.

* * *

><p>Let's turn the time back a little, when Rin and Len was about walk home by themselves.<p>

"What? Since when did she learn to use that?" Len startled.

"_That's because you're a shota Len, admit it!" _Akuma said.

_…since when you woke up? _Len asked in his mind.

"_From beginning…" _Akuma said

_Beginning of what? When we found Rin? When I was fought with Piko? Or when we're about to entered that abandoned school _Len asked.

_"Everything are correct~" _Akuma answered.

_You liar demon… You didn't sleep at all! _Len protested.

"_I had… about 3 minutes" _Akuma informed.

_And you call that sleep? I'll go home now… _Len said

_"Aww… At least I'm not disturbing your lovey-dovey chat with her, am I?" _Akuma teased. Len felt his face warmer.

_I'M GOING HOME NOW SO DON'T DISTURB ME! _Len exclaimed.

When Len was walking home, he noticed some killing intent to him. He looked at his surroundings…

No one.

_My… imagination? _Len thought.

_"No, it isn't. There's really someone watching you before… And it was quite frightened one" _Akuma said.

_Look like it has disappeared. _Len thought.

_"Be careful, Len. Who knows it will attack you when you lower your guard" _Akuma warned

_I know…_ Len thought.

Len walked and kept aware at his surroundings. Nothing happened. Len reached home, and at Neru was waiting for him at living room.

"Oh Len! You've come back! And where did you get that injuries?" Neru asked worriedly.

"Ah… somehow I've got into the fight. But it should be okay now… Don't worry about it, Neru-nee" Len said

"You fool! You didn't even treat your wounds! What would you do if it is infected? I'll get first aid kit!" Neru yelled, immediately brought first aid kit.

She treated his wounds and noticed that only bruises he had. No blood stain.

"Hmm… looks like you managed it this time…" Neru mumbled.

"Yeah… and somehow I can talk to it" Len said.

" To what?" Neru asked confusedly

"To another me… who always took my consciousness" Len said.

"Really? Well… we haven't known it is a worse or better condition. I think I'll ask my friend that knows more about this" Neru said.

"Who's she?" Len asked.

"Haku Utatane, she has a snow-white long hair and very mature" Neru explained

"If it is she, I had already met her" Len said.

"Really? Where do you meet her?" Neru asked.

"Today's fight is with her child, Piko. And suddenly she interfered the fight" Len said.

* * *

><p>Len explained everything to her, from the incident of Biology until the fight with Piko. Neru nodded, seemed understand the outline of the problem.<p>

"I see. Let's end it there. You haven't had dinner right? Eat first and then have a rest" Neru said.

"Okay, Neru-nee" Len replied.

"Too bad… I don't have a chance looked Rin in your outfit…" Neru sighed.

"Neru-nee!" Len yelled. His sister chuckled.

Len ate dinner and took a bath. He relaxed at the bath tub.

"_Are you sure you won't tell her about what we got at way back?" _Akuma asked

_No, it is okay….. I think_. Len thought.

_"Well… if you say so" _Akuma said.

Len wore a pajama and entered his room. He looked outside from his window, with hope he could see the stalker. But stalker's presence wasn't felt anymore.

.

.

.

.

_Probably it was only a coincidence…_ Len thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your readings~<strong>

**Please don't forget to review! I really in need to know where's my weakness! :D  
><strong>

**I'll try to update faster as soon as possible!  
><strong>

**ありがとう！  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya!**

**Recently I caught cold. 2x I thought it healed, 2x it came back at night. =,= But I'm okay now.  
><strong>

**You all should keep your health too! :D**

**And please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rin's bedroom was quite neat. Her room mostly decorated with orange color. Rin still slept soundly and peacefully, before her telephone rang.

Rin didn't even bother to accept it. Because there was only one person who used to called her to her telephone. Her friends would call her to her mobile. There was a pip sound, means the call would be in her voicemail. Her telephone immediately said what the message was.

"Rin, this is Mo—" Before it completed the first sentence, some wooden chair flew and hit it. It crushed the telephone in no time.

Rin immediately gained her consciousness and noticed her telephone.

"My God! I told you not to break properties of mine!" Rin yelled angrily.

"_It's not my fault... It's that slut fault…" _The voice of her mind replied.

"You could just press silent! For what that button was invented, Marin?" Rin sighed. She cleaned the rest of telephone and put it in a cardboard.

"_You should have thanked me! You won't hear her voice for some time now" _Marin protested.

"I never heard someone thanked person who break their properties without her permission" Rin mumbled.

Rin thanked her a little bit. Because of her, she was fully-awake. She began to wear her blazer. She had bread for her breakfast.

She locked the door, and put the cardboard in front of it. Some shadow observed her.

"I told you, it's not use to repair this. Probably, I'm going to break another one" Rin said, and she walked away to school.

The shadow took the cardboard and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Miku, with Mikuo on her side, walked to the Rin's class, planned to show her something interesting. When she reached, Rin hadn't come yet. She sat on her seat and played her phone. Mikuo sat on Len's seat and placed his head on the table.<p>

"Hey, hey… Have you heard that Akita and Kagamine going out?" Miku heard someone begun gossiping in early morning.

"For real? I think it's only a rumor…" Another replied.

"It's real! If they don't, he won't kiss her, does he~"

_CRACK! _Miku's phone that was played by her, cracked a bit. Mikuo seemed scared with her power.

"Only in 2 days she has used to him. Maybe she's really his soul-mate~"

"I definitely ask them…. Later…" Miku mumbled. Some dark aura overwhelmed her.

Rin reached the class now, and Miku noticed her. She immediately approached Rin and gave her a morning hug.

"Morning, Rin-chan~!" Miku exclaimed and tightened her hug. Rin choked tried to get away from her. Mikuo, who always trailed her cousin, noticed Rin.

"You better pulled out your hug before Rin get into hospital" Mikuo warned. Miku immediately noticed and pulled out her hug.

"Uwaah! I'm very sorry Rin-chan!" Miku apologized.

"_You should bring boxes of oranges if you want to apologize" _Marin said.

"It's okay… it's okay~" Rin said, ignored Marin.

"_Geez… always ignored me when there's another people… fine" _Marin pouted and stayed silent.

Len entered the classroom, and as usual, cold glare from his classmates… but he was used to. He sat next to Rin and moved the duo Hatsune to another side.

"…no greetings at all?" Miku said and pouted.

"Morning, Leek-freak" Len said with a smile. Miku shivered a little after heard it. Mikuo patted her head to calm her down. She calmed down and when she remembered her reason to come, she punched Mikuo, made him fell.

"Say, Rinny~ Look… look~" Miku said as she pulled out her mobile phone.

"For heaven's sake, don't call me Rinny… Miku-san" Rin protested.

"Eh…? Isn't it cute~ Well whatever, look at this Rin" She said as she placed her cell phone in front of Rin.

It was yesterday's picture, where Rin wore the gown. Rin tried to grab the phone but failed.

"I even have Len's last year picture… Her—" Miku said as she was about going to showed her. But Len immediately grabbed and slammed it into floor.

Miku screamed hysterically until Mikuo needed both his hand to shield his eardrums. Tear formed in her corner eyes.

"Ho-How dare… Y-You…" Miku sobbed. Len felt a bit guilty, but if it compared with situation she showed her his picture, it totally better.

"W-Well… *sob* never mind. I'll ask Kaito-kun to buy me another one…" She planned. Mikuo seemed a bit irritated when she said _his name_ friendly.

"…and the picture I've printed it in my house after all. I even backup it in hard disk, flash disk, CD, DVD, laptop, even MP3 player… But don't worry! I didn't upload it in Internet~" Miku continued as she looked Len and Rin's face looked horrified.

* * *

><p>And the bell rang.<p>

"See you Rin-chan~ Len-shota~" Miku said as she fled with Mikuo. Mikuo noticed both of them have same reaction, couldn't help giggled.

"Ah! I forgot to ask them about the rumor… Damn…" Miku mumbled.

And the teacher came in.

"Good… My life officially over now…" Len mumbled as he placed his head on the table.

"Mine too…" Rin said.

Then they looked to each other, as if they looked the only comrade they have. They stared to each other and nodded.

"I definitely get my picture deleted. Would you lend me a hand, Rin?" Len asked, offering a shake hand.

"Sure, if mine get deleted also. I'll crush the world if it needed" Rin said and took his offering. They shook their hands and nodded again. Determination showed on their eyes.

"Um… Kagamine-san, Akita-kun. If you want to plan a date, don't do it in the class… It would distract another student" The teacher warned. Some of them giggled.

"N-No! We're not even going out!" Len exclaimed nervously. Blush was shown in his cheeks.

Without Len noticing, Rin felt a bit hurt.

_Well… It makes sense… Who want to going out with a strange girl like me… _Rin thought

"Y-Yeah! I didn't even have considered it in… in… th-that way" Rin said nervously.

Now its Len turn to felt the hurt.

_That's… right… after all I have a deadly mental sickness… _Len thought.

Both of them sat in their seat and sighed. They regretted to say it in their mind. They went through their day with depressed mood.

* * *

><p>It was one of VanaN'Ice custom to eat together in roof top when lunch breaks. That was the reason why roof top always quiet. Who knows a sauce on the meat could flip Len out.<p>

"Rin-chan~ Come here come here~" Miku noticed Rin, immediately called her. She waved her left-hand like a manekineko.

There was only Miku and Mikuo there.

"Where's idiot twins, and never-able-cured pervert eggplant-freak?" Len asked.

"Idiot twins maybe will come later, if that pervert, I don't really know nor care" Mikuo replied.

"Oh yeah, I've got the info about Luka-pervert relationship!" Miku exclaimed.

"Eh? Really? Tell us!" Rin asked.

"Last year, when Luka was 18, she was studied in a college where Gakupo's dad taught." Miku said.

"Then… then… this year she's 19? How young she is!" Rin commented.

"Yeah, she's gifted with beautiful face, smartass brain and nice body. God never just… ANYWAY, Gakupo's dad asked her to teach Gakupo with a big honor, and Luka accepted it. She taught him almost every subject, and about tuna also. As the time passed, He fell in love with her." Miku continued.

"And around 1 month ago…

* * *

><p>Luka walked home from Gakupo's house as usual. But, when she was on her way, she met three robbers. They asked for her belongings or they would pull the trigger of their gun.<p>

And when she was about giving them, Gakupo came with his wooden sword. Gakupo who loves samurai, learnt many of their technique. It was easy for him to immobilize them. Luka was amazed with his sword playing.

"Here's your bag, Luka-chan" Gakupo said as he gave to her.

"It's Luka-san for you" Luka pouted and pulled her bag.

"So… what's your answer, Luka-san?" Gakupo asked.

"Answer of what?" Luka said confusedly.

"Geez… You really didn't hear me before, did you…" Gakupo groaned. Gakupo approached her and whispered to her ear.

"I love you… Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>"...and? The answer?" Kaito and Akaito asked unison. They had a lunch box opened on their lap.<p>

"I thought you should have known already…. And when the hell you got your asses here, Shion?" Miku said.

"Not to long ago… I think…" Akaito said as he munched some of his lunch.

"Say, Kaito, listen! This morning Len crushed my cellphone! He's cruel! He's cruel, isn't it!" Miku repeated the last phrase. She looked very angry.

"Okay okay… I'll buy you the new one next Sunday" Kaito said and patted her head, making her blushed. Mikuo seemed upset by it.

"Hey… Akaito. Why Kaito agree to buy her new phone? Isn't it a bit strange?" Len whispered to Akaito.

"Well, he had a special feeling to her. And it's not like buying a new phone would cost anything to us. And don't tell him that I told you" Akaito said.

…_rich bastard… _Len thought.

"So, does anyone want to hang out after school?" Akaito invited. Miku raised her hand.

"Ah, sorry. My aunties and uncles will come in the evening. So I and Mikuo have to served them" Miku informed.

"That's was tiring. Sometimes they even sleepover" Mikuo added.

"I see, how about you? Rin, Len?" Akaito asked.

"If it's with chaos twins and a pervert, I would gladly refuse it" Len said.

"Same here…" Rin told and continue ate her lunch.

"Geez… How boring…" Akaito complained.

* * *

><p>Last period.<p>

"Rin… rin" Len whispered as he nudged her elbow.

"Uh… what?" Rin said, her eyes were about to close since the lesson was very boring.

"I've got a plan to get our photo!" Len said in low voice.

"What plan?" Rin asked, rubbed her eyes.

"Today they have a guest right? Miku used to keep her belongings in her room. If she have to served, she won't be available in her room!" Len explained.

"Wow, breaking into a girl room. What a nice plan, Len. You have a talent to be a robber and a pervert" Rin said. Len pouted and blushed a little.

"Well… I won't do it if I'm alone. But if there's another girl, it won't mean anything…" Len said.

"Another girl? You want me to help you?" Rin asked.

"Isn't it you the one would help me as long as the photo get deleted?" Len asked back.

"Well… I don't know you're that serious to breaking into girl's room" Rin mumbled.

"Anyway, you must help me" Len said as he glared at Rin.

"Okay, sir…" Rin said.

* * *

><p>Time to go home~<p>

"Are you sure this is her house?" Rin asked and looked up.

"Yup! No doubt" Len nodded.

In front of them was a house with only 2 floors, but quite huge.

"So… how we break in, Colonel Len?" Rin asked formally.

"First, don't call me Colonel. Call me General. Second, do you see the unlocked window on second floor? That is Miku's room" Len corrected and said formally, as he pointed a window.

"We could use that ladder, Brigadier Rin" Len said as he moved his index finger to a ladder that leaned to fence.

They moved the ladder and climbed it. They also put a big stone so the ladder won't slide. It won't funny if it did.

"A little… bit… more" Len said as he extended his arm. The ladder wasn't long enough to reach the window.

"Rin, climb my shoulder" Len said to Rin who was below him.

"Climb your… what?" Rin asked a repetition, to confirmed that she didn't hear wrong.

"Shoulder. After you reach the window, pull me…. Hurry up!" Len informed as he looked a little blush on her cheeks.

"Uh… Dare to see my panties, you won't look another sun, General Akita" Rin said in irritated tone.

"Hello? Who wants to see your panties anyway…" Len said, immediately got a free kick from Rin.

She climbed up and looked into the room. No one, great. Rin pulled Len. Miku's room was… kinda strange. Almost everything in there was teal colored. She even planted leeks in… pots? They heard a noisy voice from below, means the guests had come.

"You look in wardrobes and under bed. I'll look in her desk and drawers" Len ordered.

They searched for the data, but tried to not mess anything. Len found her flash disk and mp3 player. Rin found about 15 sheets of photo in her box under the bed. 7 of Rin and 8 of Len.

"You look good in the gown… Len" Rin commented. But it heard as a mock to Len.

"Shut up and keep searching…" Len ordered.

* * *

><p>Not too long they search for the data, a sound of someone walked near was heard.<p>

"Shit… Hide!" Len commanded.

"But… where?" Rin asked. It impossible to hid under the bed nor the desk. The only option they had is…

"Wardrobe" Len said.

They tidied up things and hid in the wardrobe. The wardrobe wasn't big, but enough for 2 people hid.

Their position was… kinda awkward. Len leaned on the divider and Rin leaned on Len's chest. Rin could felt Len's breath passing through her ear. Rin's face began to flush.

"Ugghh… It's so hard only to move an inches" Rin said.

"Me too… Bear with it, Rin" Len said in slow voice.

_How can I bear with it? Uwaa… His breath tickles me… _Rin thought and tried not to blush.

"_Rin… Can I kill this guy?" _Marin asked.

_She… leaned on my chest…God! I hope I don't blush… _Len thought

"_Catch her, Len! Make her yours! " _Akuma Len exclaimed.

The door was opened, revealed a teal haired guy who scratched his head..

"That Miku and tiring old people…. I wonder will she look for me in her room…" Mikuo mumbled. He picked a magazine and sat on the Miku's bed.

* * *

><p>At the same time…<p>

"Ara… you have come, Neru~" Haku welcomed her.

"Yes… Haku-san… I have a request" Neru said straight away.

"…sit down first, okay… Dell Darling~ Please make me two lemon teas" Haku said to a silver-hair with blood-red eyes guy. Ashes from his cigarette flew everywhere. Looked like he was her husband.

"Geez… Why I have to make them for you…" Dell said in annoyed tone.

"…Please, I love your tea so much~" Haku said with a smile. He blushed and walked away.

"So… Let us hear your request" Haku said.

"Please… tell me everything you know about that disease… about 'Split Personality'!" Neru begged.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your reading!<strong>

**.**

**I decided to reply your reviews here!  
><strong>

**RandomXPairings: Whoa! Really? Mind to share with me when you get it completed? :D**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa: Thanks ^_^ I'll update as long as there's someone wants to read or it should ended.**

**RPR: I planned to tell it on future chapters. But sometimes I forget... so, when I have a time, I always re-read it.**

**Az-Sticker: Thank you! I'll try to make more romance with them! They're my favorite after all XD**

**pedocalebian: Thanks! Stay tuned~ ;D**

**Setsuro-chan: I hope you update your story soon too! Enjoy this chapter's cliffhanger~**

**vocaloid lover: I'll try to update as soon as possible! Keep reading okay?**

**Goldenapple: I like it too! Thanks anyway! X3**

**lynnenma: Don't worry, I'll keep it update as soon as I have the time!**

**zombiecake11290: I think your prediction had been answered in chapter 7 ^_^**

**And for first chapter's reviewers, I'm sorry I had replied it now since I don't know whether reply it in here nor PM. I'm really sorry for the super late reply DX**

**Without your replies, I don't think this fanfiction keeps until chapter 8!**

**Xitlatit123: I'll waiting for your reading then~**

**Ten-faced: Thank you~**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Definitely keep improving! Thanks for your suggestion! :D**

**.**

**I think I have replied all... **

**Keep reviewing! Because it's my motivator to keep writing!**

**Thank you! ****ありがとう！**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya!**

**Sorry for a _very very _late update... My final exam schedule had announced. Which is on the last week of May...  
><strong>

**So, I don't think I'll available until June.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Haku… You <em>absolutely <em>know this thing will happen right?" Neru asked.

Haku didn't respond. She kept drank her tea.

"Why you _didn't_ tell me anything about 'the demon'?"

"I _only_ told you what you need to know and he was in…"

She kept calm while the blonde girl was on her limit. She stood up and was ready to turn the table.

"Since _it_ already showed up, I'll tell you everything that I know…" Haku said. Her face became serious. Neru gulped.

Neru sat immediately, ready to hear what she's going to say. Haku thought about how she will explain it simply to her.

"…. You love mobile phones, right?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, and why you changed the topic?" Neru grumbled.

"I'm not. Do you ever try to stop texting or even touch your phone?"

Neru thought a bit. "…Umm… maybe once? Or twice?"

"And it ended with a failure right?"

"How did you know…"

"If you succeeded it, then what your hand is clinging now?" Haku said as she pointed a yellow phone that Neru typed for important info. Neru flushed and look away. "What effort you took to stop your habits?"

"First, I tried to reduce my time with it. But it failed because whenever I saw it, I picked it up and began texting without knowing time… W—Wait, why I need to told you?"

"Because I don't feel like to… explaining things?" Haku raised both shoulder. "And it will be easier to explain when you've ever experienced it"

"Experienced… it?"

"Just continue your story-telling"

Neru took a deep sigh. "Okay… After I know about it, I decided to keep away from my phone. I told my friend to keep it. It succeeded… at first. After that, whenever I heard my friends talked about phone, I followed their chat. Whenever I saw phone, I used to took asked the shopkeeper to allow me touch it. That was very… very embarrassing…" Neru hid her blush on face with both her hands

Haku laughed loudly. "You sounded like an anime character now—" Neru grabbed her collar and shook her.

"DON'T LAUGH! And you're the one who told me to!"

"Okay… okay… calm down… Now please release me. I'll begin an explanation now!" Neru let her go. Haku took a deep breathe.

"Your effort is good enough. But you miss something… If you changed your habits drastically with a short time, your brain would not follow you. So, please try it again nex—"

"That's not the explanation I want!" Neru shook her shoulder.

"I've only explain the beginning of it!" Neru pouted.

"Split personality is similar with it. But a bit different. They usually caused by a trauma which was kept for quite long time. And as fas as I know, one of diseases that would turned into this is PTSD"

"PTSD?"

"(P)ost-(T)raumatic (S)tress (D)isorder is a disorder when someone felt a great fear due to some trauma from past. If you've luck enough, PTSD will disappear but Split Personality will occur. If your mind cannot take it anymore… probably… yeah… just another suicide" Haku explained, and smiled as if she told a joke.

"oh… It's only a _just_ to you…" Neru scared, not to Haku's explaining but to _how_ she explained.

"He is another case…" Haku said.

"And I never heard someone cured from it… since the case is rare enough to search for"

Neru felt sad. Would it means her little brother will suffer from it for his entire life?

"There's advantage and disadvantage in everything in the world. He won't flip out again once he see blood" Haku tried to lift up her spirit.

"R-Really?" Neru surprised. "And what is the disadvantage?" Haku drank her tea and put it on the table.

"Once he lowers his guard, his 'other self' will take over the body if he wants"

* * *

><p>Mikuo examined the cell phone magazines carefully. Would Miku feel happy if he bought her a new phone… At least he didn't want that guy buy one for her.<p>

Rin and Len kept silent in the wardrobe, wondering when Mikuo will leave the room. Then, Len noticed something… that shouldn't be seen by anyone. Rin's shirt-tail was stuck between the wardrobe's doors.

Len grabbed and removed it. Mikuo noticed something strange near the wardrobe. Was it a mouse? He never expected there was a brave enough mouse in his sister's room. He decided to ignore it and continued reading.

Len's hand, which pulled Rin's clothes, accidentally touched Rin's waist. Rin squealed a bit and flushed. Len tried to calm himself down, but it was… hard.

"_Time for some fun~" _Len's iris changed color to crimson, but Rin couldn't see him.

* * *

><p>Akuma Len wrapped both his hand around her waist, which made Rin astonished and panicked. Rin took a glance and noticed his crimson eyes. She tried to get away from his hand, but it became worse. He smirked as he tightened his hug and planted a kiss on her neck.<p>

Her limit was reached an 'overload' stage.

She swung her head back, and hit the blonde's on the back. _BLAM! _…and it was pretty hard too. Her hairclips loosened a bit, which made her bang covered her eyes.

"_W-Wh-What are you doing, Marin!" _Rin yelled panicly.

_It was his fault, make you lowered your guard. And my hands are very itchy from a week. Don't you know how hard to hold back? _Marin said.

Akuma Len stroked his head, felt a bit dizzy but… great. No one had resisted so far from him.

_She's great! As expected from my prey! _Akuma Len exclaimed happily.

"_It's not something you should enjoy, you Masochist! Hurry up flip me back" _Len yelled.

_Nah, I still want to play with her a bit~_

* * *

><p>Mikuo noticed something <em>very weird <em>coming from wardrobe.

_Was it a monster? Or don't tell me it's Miku… _Mikuo thought. He approached and was about open the wardrobe when…

"Mikuo! What the hell are you doing in my room! Get your butt here or you won't have leeks for a month!" Miku yelled from outside.

Mikuo gulped. A month? Only in _3 days_ not having leeks, already made he went to hospital for a treatment.

"O-Okay!" Mikuo left the room hurriedly.

Marin grabbed Akuma Len on his collar and slammed him against the floor, an 'oouch' was heard. Marin sat on him, didn't let his collar go. He was facing the lamp, which is very bright. He hardly could see her face.

"Don't try making stupid moves… or I promise you will leave only your name in this world, Akita" Marin warned.

Akuma Len, who didn't notice her changes, felt challenged.

"Well… We'll see it, princess~" Akuma Len teased.

Marin angered when she heard his 'stupid nickname'. She strangled his neck.

* * *

><p>"Geez… that stupid Mikuo… I hope my room doesn't get messy or I'll—" Miku said as she opened the door.<p>

And they, petrified… for about a minute.

Miku sighed.

"Did I work too much? Why I'm seeing my cute friend and my enemy in their _'ready'_ position? And why the hell they do _it_ in someone's room!" Miku winked, make sure she didn't see wrong things.

She pulled out Mikuo's phone, which she_ borrowed_ from Mikuo until she gets another phone, and took a picture.

Len's eye turned cerulean back. Rin and Len's face was as red as strawberry.

"Y-You've got it wrong, Miku-san!" Rin stood up and tried to make her understand the real situation.

"T-That's only a… a… coincidence!" Len thought hard for a word to explain it.

"Hmm…? coincidence or 'coincidence'?" Miku smirked a bit. It sure was fun for her to teased Len.

"Miku? Why did you yell—" Mikuo flustered when he saw Rin and Len, and then noticed wardrobe's door was opened.

"It's not a monster? I'm glad…" Mikuo sighed in relief. "And why you're so red?" He asked.

Miku seemed notice something in his phone, and kept pressing it with an annoyed face.

"Something wrong?" Mikuo asked.

"'Something wrong?' my ass… " She pulled out her leeks that she planted on her room and began to hit him with it.

"Well, enjoy your time, Rin~ Ah! There's a snack on those basket. If you feel like to eat them, don't be shy." She said, dragged Mikuo outside and left Rin and Len who sat dumbly.

* * *

><p>"It's all<em> your<em> fault, Mikuo…!" Miku glared at him. Dark aura was shown around her.

"E-Eh? And w-why….?" Mikuo stepped back.

"Your memory's is full!" Miku yelled and hit him with her leeks again. "I can't save the photo! And now it has lost! Thank to me you haven't lost your head!" After yelling, she walked away with pouted face.

"Ughh… Does she ever know something called 'held back'?" Mikuo stood up, rubbed his pity cheek.

Rin eavesdropped them while Len was tidying up their mess

"So… what are we going to do now? Go home and try to forget everything?"

"That's a good idea… and never try to take back our photo or Miku gets another one" Rin said.

"Let's go then… My head began hurts…" Len stroked his head. Rin felt a bit guilty.

"Umm… Sorry… for earlier. It's my... umm. Reflex…"

"Ah… okay. It's not a big problem"

They climbed down from the room and placed everything as before.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't understand you, Rin! Why you apologize to him? He's the one at fault here!" <em>

_If you don't hit him… I won't need to apologize! _Rin mumbled and walked out from Miku's home.

"Need to walk you home?" He asked.

"No, thank you" Rin didn't want to burden him anymore, at least at that day.

Len made a disappointed face, and because of his shota face he looked like an innocent puppy. Guilty overwhelmed her. Once or twice only, won't hurt, right?

"…I take back my word. I think I need someone to protect me if I encounter some bad guys" Rin said as she walked away.

"Wait! Does that means—" Rin walked faster, leaving Len behind.

"_At last, you can die without regret~" _Voice in his mind teased. Indeed his 'other' personality felt a bit jealous… but since he had hugged her, it won't be bad right?

_W-What…? I'm not that pity! _The body host complained.

"_Ri-Rin? What with that change of heart? And why you have to walk with __**him**__?"_ Marin didn't agree with her.

_I don't think it's a bad idea though. _Without her consciousness, she had left him far at back.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Even thought their home was near, still it had parting point.<p>

"Until here is enough, Len. Thank you very much~!" Her smile was enough to delight his heart.

Rin waved her hands, and Len did the same thing. They walked to their own home.

"_Rin is acting nice… I wonder will the storm come tonight"_

_Hey… I'm always nice as long as they aren't my enemy... _Rin mentioned.

"_So, when will you confess your love, little shota?" _Akuma Len asked.

_Don't call me shota or I'll kill you… _

"_I'll look forward __**how**__ you will kill me~" _Akuma Len grinned. It was quite impossible to kill his other personality since they lived in the same body. Probably suicide would do, but… who wants?

_You Goddamn Demon… Love isn't something that easy, you know. _Len scratched his head. Tried to looks normal as he walked.

He looked on the orange sunsets as he walked home.

* * *

><p>"And that's all I know about it… If I got a new info, I'll call you. So don't worry about it" Haku said.<p>

The sky was darker and darker. Without noticing, the clock has shown 5:00 p.m.

"I think I've got to go now or Len will starve to death… and thanks Haku-san" Neru bowed. Haku smiled and gave her a friendly hug. Neru hugged back at her.

The hug last for a minute… _supposedly._

"Hmm… blond… how nice~" Haku tightened her hug

"Wait, Haku-san… Let me go and please hug another blond" Neru tried to slip out from her hug.

"...I've tried before. But ended up—…" She didn't dare to finish it. Of course Haku ever tried to hug Rin. And it ended up with broken two arms. "By the way, what do you think about Rin?" Haku asked curiously.

"Hmm… She's nice girl and _very very_ cute~ Her hair was brighter than mine nor Len, her eyes are clearer than pure water. I want to adopt her become my little sister~" Neru looked sparkled, as she commented. It was too extravagant, still it was _good_.

"I see… That's good. If there's something occurred on future, please don't hate her. She's a warm-hearted yet clumsy girl" Haku smiled a bit. Neru didn't get what she tried to say, but she knew the _main_ point.

"I will, Haku. You really like her mother now~ Well, I'm going now. Bye~" Neru walked to the door.

Haku looked outside the window. "Her mother huh…" Suddenly someone opened the door.

"I'm home, Mom" Her son had got home.

"Ah, Piko-tan~ Welcome home~" Haku really loved his nickname which she thinks it is really cute. But the person himself irritated by it.

"Moooom… Don't use that silly nickname anymore. I'm already 16 years old you know!" Piko complained angrily.

"But still… It's cute right~?" Haku put on her puppy eyes, which even her husband couldn't resisted from it. Speaking of her husband, he noticed his only son had come back.

"Oh, Piko. You've got home already? Mind to help me a bit in kitchen?" Dell asked.

"No problem" Piko put his bag on the couch and followed his dad to the kitchen.

"I'll help too!" Haku said cheerfully as she clenched her fist and swung it in air.

"_NO, THANK YOU_" Her husband and son said unison. Haku pouted.

"I won't destroy anything! I promise!"

"Okay, I'll give you _only_ a chance. If something blows up again, I _definitely_ won't let you in the kitchen forever" Dell said.

"It's a deal! I'll show you my skill as a wife~!" Haku swung her knife.

.

.

.

.

.

And not too long after that…

A blast was heard around that residence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! I'm back~**

**My exam isn't perfect... But it's more than enough. I guess it's okay~**

**Sorry to make you wait so long and...**

**Enjoy my new chapter~**

* * *

><p>Morning in the Hatsune Residence, was a very quiet morning…<p>

A teal-haired boy with white T-shirt and short pants ate his breakfast. His turquoise eyes was half-closed, showed that he still felt very sleepy.

"Ara? Mikuo? Where's Miku?" A waist-length waved-tealhaired woman appeared from the door

"As usual… sleep" Mikuo didn't even concern to waking her up. To him, probably it would be better if she overslept.

"Then, what are you doing right now? Hurry up go wake her up!" She slapped Mikuo's back. Almost choked, Mikuo covered his mouth with his hand to prevent his food out.

_Yesterday Miku, and now she? Does Hatsune girls don't know how to hold back their power? _Mikuo stroked his back with his other hand.

"Why I have to? After all today is Sunday. No need to wake her up that early!" Mikuo complained.

"Ah! That's right… but never mind. Missing breakfast isn't a good idea though. Take care of the home okay?" She said as she waved her hands and walked away.

"Are you going to somewhere, Auntie?" Mikuo asked.

"That's right~ We have some business in Sapporo. We don't know until when we will be there. So, take care of Miku 'kay~? And don't do something funny to her…" She warned.

_I don't even dare… I still have many things to do in this world. _Mikuo thought.

"Honey, It's time to go!" A man called from entrance gate.

"Ah, roger Darling~" She walked to the front door, followed by Mikuo.

They hugged, kissed other cheeks, which made their nephew felt being stared by pedestrians.

_These two lovebirds never have shame… _Mikuo said in his mind.

"Just go already… Our neighborhood has stared, as you know" Mikuo said in irritated tone.

"Okay~ Remember not to explode the house like someone in newspaper!" She reminded, got into car and went away.

"Have a safe… trip. They've gone…" Mikuo couldn't even say a complete good-bye. Probably his uncle was once a racer…

* * *

><p>Mikuo went back to the house and walked to upstairs where Miku, the sleepy-head still in her dream world. Mikuo knocked the door, only for formality since he knew even though he slammed the door, Miku won't wake up. The door revealed the long-teal haired girl with angelic-sleep face and her teal flower pajama.<p>

_Wait? Angelic? It's more to Devilish than Angelic to me…_

* * *

><p>Mikuo grabbed the pillow and swung it, which made Miku's head fell on soft bed. Miku didn't make any reaction to it though. He pushed the pillow to her face, but at the next second the pillow was thrown somewhere by Miku. Plan 1 failed as expected, continuing to Plan 2.<p>

Plan 2: Disturbance

He plucked out leeks that she planted in her room, swung it under her nose. For normal people, they will sneeze or try to put it away. But for Miku…

"Nyam… nyam… leeks…." She said as she bit the leeks. Plan 2 failed.

Plan 3: Torture

Mikuo usually didn't hit girl… But it was a necessity. He pinched Miku's back hand and cheeks. She who was pinched seemed irritated… yet hadn't waken up.

He grabbed another leek and tickled her bare foot with it. Miku chuckled and seemed…. Enjoying it? Mikuo didn't understand anymore what the hell wrong with his cousin. Usually this plan succeeded… Usually….

* * *

><p><em>Seems I have to use my last plan. <em>Mikuo thought.

He unbuttoned few of his shirts. AC winds stroked his bare chest. He crawled onto her bed.

"You're the one who make me do this plan, Miku" he said in very low-pitch.

The situation somehow became weird. Miku still slept peacefully on her bed while Mikuo was above her with his unbuttoned-shirt. Both his legs secured her legs. His left hand locked her right hand, while his other hand busy with her face.

Slowly and quietly he shortened their distance. With his fingers, he positioned her face facing up to him. Miku resisted at first, but after that quietly let Mikuo controlled her. Mikuo grinned widely.

_She still persistently act hasn't wake up._

Mikuo's face became nearer and nearer to hers. His bangs touched her face. They had able to sense each other's breathe. His eyes locked at her face, read everything that was written.

It was about 8 centimeters left when Miku opened her eyes widely and launched a headbutt to him. Mikuo flew and hit on the wall. Miku tried to catch her breath. One of her hand covered half of her face which was very likely a raspberry.

"I TOLD YOU FOR MANY TIMES DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, YOU FOOL!" Miku yelled at him, still hid her face. He, who headbutt-ed and yelled at only chuckled.

"DON'T LAUGH!"

Miku tried to hit him again, but something on her way made her fell to him. Mikuo didn't want to miss the only chance. He caught her hand and gently made her laid back to wall. He sat on her legs, made sure they were unable to move freely. Both his hands locked her hands. To prevent another headbutt, Mikuo pushed her forehead with his.

"Don't blame me Miku… You're the one who make me do this…" Mikuo whispered softly.

"I thought you're like other princess in the story… Would only wake up if there's a prince… kissing her" He said with seductive tone.

Miku felt her face heated. Half of her cursed him for doing this silly thing. But half of her, just say it… carried away with the situation. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time didn't want. Her thought blanked as she saw his turquoise eyes.

The situation tensed up. And the thing that broke the situation was a laugh. Yep. A laugh.

"Wahahahaha~ Got ya! Your face was even redder than that SF-something's hair!" Mikuo laughed hard. The girl petrified.

It took 30 seconds for Miku to process the situation.

"Still, you're really childish, eh? Persistently don't want to wake up with regular way… But somehow you're enjoying this way of wake up~ Very naughty~" Mikuo said. He immediately stopped his laughter when sensed some dark aura in the room.

Miku grabbed a leek, which Mikuo used to tickle her earlier, and placed it in front of his neck. The situation changed. She cornered him.

"Before your death, I'll ask you one thing…. You teal-colored hamster…" For the first time in his life, Mikuo felt his death only beyond the wall. Cold sweat was shown in his face.

"…and may this humble servant of you… know what is it, Miku-sama?" He's dead. He really was going to dead…

"D-Did you r-r-really m-mean it a-as y-you-your j-j-j-joke?" Miku asked haltingly, tried not to show her blush.

"What is 'it'?" Mikuo asked confusedly.

"Y-You know… earlier…" Miku explained, but that helped no one.

Mikuo thought a second. Then, he seemed recognized what she mean.

"Of course! I'm very serious with my **joke**!" Mikuo said proudly. Didn't know that was similar with put oil to fire.

"Ah… I see… " Miku grabbed the leek and…

_BAM!_

Congratulation for your 24th homerun, Miku!

* * *

><p>Miku walked away with sullen face. She regretted what she asked and thought earlier. She went down searching for the food. Her morning exercise had wasted all energy she had.<p>

_I'm very stupid to think that hamster fall on me. _

Miku recognized a bowl of rice and many dishes on the table. Most of the dishes contain leeks which tempted her.

_Well, at least he was a bit nice… Preparing these for me… That's right, a bit…._

Without holding anything back, she began eating.

* * *

><p>While Mikuo on the other way…<p>

"It's a good thing I'm survived… I really thought I'm going to die" Mikuo stroked his poor cheeks. He plugged some cotton on his nose in order to prevent nosebleed.

_Is Miku really thinks me on that way? Or she only tested me? _He began questioned her words. _Well… is it real or not doesn't really matter. After all this feeling…_

_Should never grow more than as siblings._

He buttoned back his shirt.

_I've burden Aunt and Uncle with my life and my parent's death… I shouldn't burden them with another thing anymore._

* * *

><p>Mikuo walked downstair, went to kitchen and found Miku was eating breakfast. He was quite shocked with what he saw.<p>

"Miku…"

Miku didn't respond, she kept eating.

"I know you don't want to hear anything from me, but I need to ask something"

Still no respond…

"Why the hell you eat my half-way breakfast? "

Miku burst out everything in her mouth. She quickly cleaned her mouth in the sink.

_Calm down Miku… probably that was only a joke… Wait, if it isn't a joke, then it means… _Miku's face flushed again.

Mikuo looked away. He covered his mouth with his back hand.

"Why you don't tell me earlier… you hamster "

"Well, I need a time to recover from your hit, mi—"

"Don't talk back!" She yelled.

_But you're the one who asked me… _Mikuo thought.

"Aaah… this morning is very suck. I'll take a bath. And you just die already…" Miku said as she walked away and waved her hand.

_She wants me die now… _Mikuo shivered.

* * *

><p>At the bathroom:<p>

"Arrrghh! Calm down already, Miku! It's only an indirect kiss! He's only a hamster! Kissing pet isn't counted! So…! It isn't a problem… that's right…" Miku let out a deep breath after released her morning stress.

Miku dived herself in the bathtub to calm herself. But as she remembered her pet again, she choked and almost sank.

_He's only a hamster, no more, no less. It's impossible for me, Miku Hatsune for having an attraction to opponent sex other than __**him**__… _Miku thought as she remembered again…. Her first love.

* * *

><p>Quick Flashback (Hatsune Miku, 10 years old)<p>

"You should have known yourself, you ugly teal" An unknown girl hit her hardly while the other girl surrounded her and followed hit her.

Miku didn't want to know anymore. She hated school so much. She didn't want anyone other than her families in her life. She wished everyone would just die. There's no thing called friend. The only she knew was enemy, enemy, and enemy. She wanted to fight back, but because of lacks of strength and she didn't want to stain her family name, she let it go, let everything go as the time passed.

The next morning, she still bullied by some girls, and sometimes some boys. They used to mock her teal hair which to them was very ugly color. They mocked her obsession with leeks too. Miku only kept silent. They kept hitting them while there's someone opened the door.

"Would you just stop it already, ladies and gentlemen?" Someone approach from the door. Miku looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes of him. She forgot his hair color.

He's known as The Disaster since he loved to fight anywhere anytime. He's very strong even though he's very young.

The situation became tensed. Whenever he came, there would be bloodshed.

"…aren't you expelled already?"

That's right. There's a rumor he's expelled because of fighting with junior high students…

"Do you think just because I'm expelled, I don't have right to come here again?" No one brave enough to give an answer.

He walked to Miku, who lied on the floor with bruises and cuts. He offered a hand to her, but immediately she slapped it. Rather than surprised or disappointed, he only showed grin in his face.

He lifted her in bridal style and walked away. Miku tried to get away, but failed because he was very strong. He brought her to the park nearby. He set her down in a bench.

"W-What do you want? If you want a punching bag, sorry… Teal punching bag is a bad idea since teal is very ugly color… I know that… very much… So please let me go" Miku said. Tear was shown in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Teal is a great color. It is a mixture with Blue, which symbolize calmness, and Green, which symbolize fresh. You should proud with it." He smiled. His golden eyes looked very calm. Miku didn't expect it from a young delinquent like him.

"You better call someone home to carry you back and treat you." That's right. Miku dialed someone to catch her in school. Her family sounded surprised and panicked.

From her home to school almost take 30 minutes. _Have plenty time before they catch me._ Miku thought.

She chatted many things from him. From that, she knew… he had a serious problem in his family. He seldom had a friend to talk too.

Miku's mom caught her. She insisted Miku to come home immediately. Who knows someone tried to bully her again.

Before she left the place, she said "C-Can we meet again? I want to know you better! I'll wait tomorrow in here again!". After said that, she was dragged by her mom. He waved his hand to her and smiled.

After she wasn't seen again, he mumbled.

"You deserved someone better than me to be your friend…"

It was the first and the last time she spoke to him. He never showed up again.

Quick Flashback end

* * *

><p>Mikuo continued eating another bowl of rice. No chance he would missed Leek Soup and Fried Meatball with 80% leek inside. Then he saw his cousin prepared to going out.<p>

"Are you going anywhere?" Miku asked.

"Uhm… Probably… no? Where are you going?" Mikuo asked back.

"I'm going out with Kaito to…" A spoon dropped from his mouth "…buy me a new phone. Do you hear me?" Mikuo's face color turned white.

"Y-Y-You going out with t-that Ice-maniac? I think that's a bad idea! You should break up with him immediately!" Mikuo said panic.

"Mikuo… going out here isn't mean a date… We're only going to a store and buy me a handphone" Miku explained.

"Tell Mom and Dad that I'm probably come home late" Miku added.

"Okay…" _Aunt and Uncle already went away… How could I tell them? _MIkuo thought.

"I'm leaving now~"

"Have a safe trip" Mikuo waved his hand to her.

* * *

><p>After she closed the door, he immediately picked her phone and dialed.<p>

"Hello, Akita Residen—"

"You have free time, shota? I don't care whether you really have or not, but you should accompany me today."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SHOTA! …ha? Accompany you? To where?"

"Stalking Miku. Call everybody to come too except Miku and Kaito. Tell Akaito to keep it from Kaito"

"Okay… So, we're coming to your house okay"

"Good. Later I'm going to teach you how to win a girl heart"

"What? What do you mean by that? Hey—" Mikuo cut out the phone and prepared to go out as well.

* * *

><p>"Hah? Stalking Miku?"<p>

"That's right, Rin. Do you have free time? If you couldn't, I'm not going to force you"

Rin looked at her back, where a certain white-haired woman continue drunk sake.

"Sure! I'd love to! I don't have anything to do anyway!" _and I don't want to serve her more sake anymore. _Rin thought.

"Good. We gathered at Mikuo's place. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah! I'm going to prepare now. See you Len~" Rin cut out the phone.

"Haku… I'm going to out a bit. Your house probably will be completed tomorrow. It's okay to drink sake, but don't break anything okay? I've had enough of that." Rin warned.

"Okay… okay… I'm not as fierce as Meiko when she's drunk. Have a nice date~"

"I'M NOT GOING TO A DATE!" Haku only nodded. Her face flushed because of the effect of sake. "Well, I'm leaving"

Haku picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey, my lovely shota~ Do you still at Miki's place~?" Haku asked immediately.

"Mom? How did you know? And… are you drunk again?" Piko said.

"Nyahahaha~ It's impossible for me to drunk, my dear~ *hiccup* Oopss…"

"Impossible huh… So what Mom want to say to me?" Piko asked.

Haku grinned.

.

.

"Do you feel like having a double date?"

* * *

><p><strong>Which you prefer? MikuXMikuo or MikuXKaito? or other pairing?<strong>

**I think start next chapter or next 2 chapter, I'm going to reveal some answers of mystery that's too much in this fanfic. I'm sorry! I love mystery so much.**

**Thanks for your reading and don't forget to review~**


	11. Author Note

Author Note

Sorry for the inconvenience not being active for whole year! This year is my last year in school so I've studied hard for it.

My national exam will be in middle of April, after that I'm not really free, but I think I could give some time in writing again.

I'm sorry but I have to re-write this fanfic's plot because this plot is very enigmatic and confusing (and I forget some of it ;'_'). The theme is still same, and the pairs will based from the previous poll.

If you'd like to make request, I agree to listen to it. DON'T expect me to fulfill it all though. This story need to stay in the plot, right?

That's all for this depressing author note.

~Hikari372~


End file.
